Dark Whispers
by EternalSorrow
Summary: AU. A human Seras has lost her memory and is followed by Alucard, a mysterious man claiming to want to help her. Her only choice is to trust the gentleman, but will he lead her astray? AxS
1. The Train's Passenger

A/N: I was asked by sakura Lim to write a story about Seras losing her memory with an AxS romance included. Here is the, albeit belated, result. Also, a bit of a celebration for the 12,000 hits on my website. Hope everyone enjoys.

An especial note: the scene is set in Europe pre-World War I.

The Train's Passenger

The train bumped along the old tracks as the countryside passed by in a mesmerizing blur, the sun long past as the moon shone high above the cars. The passengers slept in their compartments or, if they could not afford such luxury, seats, the silence of the night hanging like a blanket over the steaming machine and its precious cargo.

Within one of the more luxurious cabins was seated a young woman with strawberry-blond hair, her eyes fast shut in sleep as the cars bounced their way along the rough tracks. She wore a stylish long dress of fine material and elegant shoes, but her short hair revealed a mark of independence. The passenger dreamed soundly until the train came to a particularly poor stretch, which caused the cars to shift rather violently. Against her will she began to awaken.

"Not yet" a young woman weakly protested as she stirred in her seat, her eyes slowing opening to reveal crystal blue orbs.

She looked about her for a moment through a haze of drowsiness, her vision clearing bit by bit as she stretched her arms. However, the young woman stopped in mid stretch as the interiors of the cabin came into full view, revealing a space she did not recognize. The traveler retracted her arms to herself as her world froze, her gaze full of confusion as she turned her head between the closed door of the small area and the window flashing by with scenery. Nothing seemed familiar to her as she peered at her surroundings, her face a mask of rising fear. She appeared to be in a train compartment, the movement beneath her showing the machine was moving. The softly padded seats and expensive plush walls revealed her position on the train was high, possibly first class.

"My name..." she suddenly gasped in shock, her eyes searching about as she tried to recollect her own name. "I can't remember..." she spoke, her voice rising even as footsteps approached her door.

The door to her compartment suddenly violently swung open, startling her fragile composure to near hysteria. Standing before her was a short, elderly conductor, his face shriveled with age and somewhat hardened by a cold demeanor. He rudely entered the area without asking permission and stood imposingly before her seated form, looking down upon her over his hooked nose.

"Votre billet s'il vous plait, mademoiselle?" he asked in a language foreign to her ears, leading the young woman to look quizzically at him.

When the man repeated his inquiry the young woman could only shake her head in confusion, the predicament she found herself in growing worse by the minute. The conductor, whom she assumed the man to be, grew annoyed at her lack of response and angrily thrust his hand into her face. His words grew almost forceful and threatening as he pointed with his other hand the door out of the compartment and repeated his message, stamping his foot in anger.

"He is asking for your ticket" a voice suddenly spoke, catching both of the occupants' attentions as their heads turned toward the entrance.

In the doorway stood a tall man with long dark hair, his eyes piercing but amused by the scene before his gaze. With a sweeping bow toward the woman and a flash of disgust toward the conductor he stepped into the compartment, both the previous occupants looking at him in curiosity and some suspicion. The impertinent manner of the stranger seemed to have subdued the conductor and he stepped back nervously as the taller gentleman entered. However, years of training would not allow him to leave without the necessary ticket, and he was obliged to turn toward the young lady.

"Votre billet plaît, la madame?" he asked again, though his tone was more hurried than angered as he looked nervously toward the visitor.

The young woman looked about herself helplessly, searching for an answer to the conductor's question. Her eyes fell upon a small black purse laying upon her seat, her face lighting up as she hastily grabbed the bag. The young woman opened the container and quickly perused the contents, finding to her dismay very few items and none which resembled a ticket.

"The side pocket" the stranger suddenly suggested, causing the woman to look up and blink in confusion. "The other side" he repeated, pointing toward the purse and twirling one of his hands in a circle.

"Oh" she said, suddenly realizing to what he was referring.

She turned the purse and viewed what he had seen, the outer pocket of the bag. With hurried fingers she opened the area and found the ticket which she sought lying amidst a few other items. The young woman quickly dug out the paper and sheepishly handed the piece to the agitated conductor.

"I am sorry" she apologized, receiving only a slight scowl from the conductor.

"Merci" he grudgingly spoke as he snatched the ticket from her hand without looking at the item, the corners of his eyes still turned toward the tall stranger.

Without another word the man quickly turned and brushed past the newcomer, visibly cringing as their arms touched, and left the pair in silence. The young woman turned her attention toward her savior, her mouth smiling uneasily as she shifted in her seat.

"Thank you for your help" she softly spoke in gratitude, her eyes turning down as his own bright orbs gazed over her form. "I was not sure what language the man was speaking..." she lamely explained, her hands tightly grasping the bag in discomfort.

"French" the man quickly answered as he leant his back against the frame, his eyes wandering about the small room. "He spoke French."

"Oh?" the female traveler answered in interest, blinking in confusion. "So we're in...?"

"France" the stranger finished, grinning widely apparently at her childish questions. "May I come in?" he asked after a small pause, his hand gesturing toward the empty chair opposite the young woman.

"Oh, I am sorry" she quickly replied, nodding her head enthusiastically. "Please have a seat. It is the least I can do for your assistance."

The traveler watched with apprehension as the young man bowed low and stepped into the room, the air growing inexplicably cold as he seated himself upon the cushions. She felt both repulsed and attracted to the man whom she had just meant, two unusually strong emotions for newly acquainted individuals. Her mind thoroughly wished for him to retire so she could contemplate her predicament and decide the next course of action, and thus agreed the stranger was at the moment a hindrance. His voice, which held a peculiar hint of an accent, created even more of an enigma around the young gentleman. The young woman realized, though, that he could be of assistance to her in the grand puzzle she found herself trying to unravel.

"What is your name?" she found herself asking, the silence of the compartment uncomfortable.

He stared at her a long moment, a peculiar amusement in his eyes, before he spoke.

"Alucard" he finally answered, apparently humored by his reply as he slightly chuckled. "And what may yours be?" he returned.

"I...I don't really know" the young woman hesitantly replied, shuffling uneasily in her seat. "I can't remember."

"Perhaps you do not wish to tell me your name?" he asked, one of his eyebrows raised in question.

"No, no!" the traveler protested, shaking her head in the negative. "You must believe me when I say I do not know my name!" She bit her lip nervously and settled herself back into the cushions, afraid her outburst had startled the stranger. "I woke up in this compartment and can not remember anything."

Again her companion paused for a moment and merely stared at her, a habit which would have forced one to assume the gentleman was slow. However, his prepossessing demeanor and a strange but confident atmosphere which surrounded his person required the young woman to believe otherwise. Also, his look held both a thoughtful and intrigued expression, but with a hint of an emotion she could not decipher.

"Do you recall memories from your life? Names? Places?" he questioned slowly, eying her carefully.

"Nothing" she answered, shaking her head in dismay. The young woman was partially relieved, though, by his willingness to believe her words, as she had no one else to turn to at the moment. " I can remember nothing at all."

"Quite the mystery" Alucard calmly spoke, his eyes wandering to the window. "By your accent you are English, but you now head south along the continent toward the capital of France" he summarized, his eyes narrowing as they flickered for an instant back to the traveler. "Do you wish to return to England?" he suddenly inquired, his voice more than curious.

"I do not know" she honestly replied, shrugging her shoulders helplessly. "I may be able to find someone familiar to me, but I would not know where to look for them."

"Then such an option is not a choice at all" her companion decided as he turned his gaze back to the young woman. "What of the bag in your hands?" he suggested, pointing toward the mentioned item. "Are there any papers in there which would help?"

"I'd forgotten!" she replied as she eagerly looked down and opened the container, her fingers and eyes thoroughly perusing the contents. To her dismay she could find nothing which would help her search until she arrived upon the pocket which had held her ticket, a slight intake of breath catching in her throat as she pulled forth several objects. "What do these mean?" she asked aloud, more befuddled than before.

Within her hands she grasped a sheet of paper, a picture, and a small, silver cross. Upon the paper was written several locations across the European continent, each marked with an underline, and the bottom of the page appeared to have been torn off. She turned her attention to the picture and peered into the blue eyes of a beautiful woman with a dark complexion, her black hair cascading over her shoulders as she smiled warmly at the camera. The silver cross was a simple piece of jewelry, with small pieces of wood strangely placed within tiny crevices along the arms.

"May I see the picture?" her companion suddenly asked, startling her from further examining the objects.

"Oh, yes" she quickly answered, carefully handing him the photo. He seemed to cringe as the cross brushed against himself, forcing her to worry about his health. "Are you all right?" she inquired, her mouth set in a thin line.

"I am fine" he briskly answered, laying back as he thoughtfully inspected the photo.

"Do you know her?" the young woman asked, his face holding a look which suggested more than a passing interest.

"I thought I had" Alucard slowly, softly replied before he held out his arm for the young woman to retrieve the item. "But perhaps I was mistaken" he added with more energy, laying back as the traveler took the object from his hand. "What is written upon the paper?" he inquired, looking toward the small sheet she held.

"Places" the female traveler replied, looking over the list with no recognition in her mind. "Paris, Cologne, Venice, Rome, and something I can't read at the bottom" she read aloud, shaking her head in puzzlement. "Have you been to these cities?" she asked of her companion, turning her attention to the quiet gentleman.

"I have" the gentleman answered, nodding his head. "Perhaps you would like a fashionable escort on your journey?" he suggested, grinning widely as she returned the gesture.

"I thought that long hair had gone out of style years ago?" she teased, somewhat more relaxed by his offhand manner.

"Ah, so you do remember some things" the stranger noted with a grin, his words starting her with joy.

"I do, don't I?" she slowly replied, her newfound knowledge little comfort against the reality of a lost past. "I suppose I am able travel such long distances with this money?" she wondered aloud as further searching through the purse revealed a large bag full of banknotes and francs. "I must be quite rich but I do not know why I am traveling on the continent" she said in an astonished tone, her eyes blinking in amazement at the large amount she held. "Perhaps someone may know me in these cities" the young woman hoped, placing the fortune back within its container and safely tucking the purse beneath her arm. She turned her attention toward the gentleman who had so far helped her in so many ways. "But I cannot ask you to accompany me if you are not going in my direction. We have only just met."

"I will go with you to these cities" Alucard replied, crossing his legs as he tilted his head forward and to the side with in enigmatic smile. "Your predicament interests me, and so I would like to see the journey through to the end."

"Thank you so much" the young woman replied with a gracious smile thankful to have a companion on her unknown trip.

However, looking out the window at the passing lights of the few farm houses with lamps, she sighed heavily and shook her head in pessimism. It was a big world to be lost in.


	2. City of Light

A/N: Second chapter of a (roughly) sixteen chapter series. Thanks for all the great reviews!

City of Light

Seras looked out the window for the longest time, her thoughts never wandering far from her trouble. She repeatedly tried to recall any memories, regardless of importance, but her efforts came to naught. With a deep, tortured sigh she turned her attention back to her dark companion, his own bright eyes staring out into the vast expanse of farm land. Though she had noticed the countryside was slowly giving way to more urban centers.

"Um, where did you say the train was heading?" she sheepishly asked, ashamed of her forgetfulness. She seemed unable to recollect any matters of importance lately, as if a cloud hung heavily over her mind. "I am afraid I've forgotten already."

"Paris, the capital of France" Alucard answered, though his head did not turn from the window. "We will arrive shortly."

"Oh" the young woman softly replied, wondering if the city were as grand as the emotions the mention of the name had arisen within her mind. Perhaps she would be disappointed. "Have you ever been to Paris?" she hesitantly questioned, the feeling emanating from her companion one of wanted solitude.

"Yes, though now it has been a few years since my eyes have beheld the tower" he slowly, carefully answered, his gaze looking out of the corner of his eyes toward the young woman.

"The tower?" she asked, a look of puzzlement upon her face.

"Look" he replied, nodding his head out the window.

The young woman turned her eyes toward the scene outward the train, her mouth open in a gasp at the view which presented itself to her gaze.

The scene of Paris suddenly loomed ahead, the city twinkling against the night sky with the lights of the installed electric lamps. Their train sped into the outer residential districts and through the illuminated business area, the structures flashing by and barely revealing their Victorian and mid-nineteenth century architecture. The River Seine could be seen through the marble buildings which covered its shore line, the slow water reflecting the great lights of the city.

The most magnificent display of the city's decadence stood towering over the landscape, the Eiffel Tower with its pointed top a beacon to newly arrived travelers. The structure loomed above the landscape beside the great river, its iron works a mere shadow against the dark sky. Many people walked the wide avenues in fashionable dresses and top hats, their aim to see the theaters and gaily enter the night life of the grand city.

"Did man truly create such a city?" she whispered to herself in amazement, blinking furiously at the many sights which passed by the window.

"The City of Lights" Alucard responded, grinning at her obvious astonishment to the city. "The lights are placed upon all the streets while the businesses remain lit to welcome customers."

"Then the name suits the city quite well" she said as she nodded with happy approval, her eyes catching glimpses of official buildings and large aristocratic homes as the train slowly began to decrease in speed.

"We have arrived" her companion announced as the sound of the conductor's voice reached their ears, his words foreign but his tone sharp as movement on the train was heard. He stood and held out his hand to the young woman. "Shall I be your guide to your hotel?" he spoke with amusement, receiving a strained smile from his fellow passenger.

"But I do not know where it is" she answered with a regretful tone, looking out the window even as the train pulled into the station. "I do not know if I even have a hotel to go to."

"Then might I recommend my own?" he inquired, bowing deeply in a gallant manner. "The nights are relatively quiet and the beds are comfortable."

"Then I have no choice but to accept" the young woman replied with a laugh, standing to her feet with a flare as she grasped tightly her purse. She had no other possessions of which she knew, and wondered whether she could inquire in the luggage compartment. "Do you know where the luggage compartment is?" she asked, stepping toward the door and pulling aside the curtains on one of the windows as she looked out into the busy hall. "Perhaps I have a case somewhere with my name written upon the container."

"I shall check for you" Alucard quickly offered, stepping past her and striding out into the hall amidst the crowd.

He was gone before the young traveler could protest his kindness, her arm still slightly raised in protest at his offer. She sighed and slumped back onto the seat, her eyes wandering to the myriad of people walking on the platform. She felt so detached from their joyous family reunions and the wonderment on their faces as they met old acquaintances. No one seemed to be waiting for her arrival, nor did she expect anyone to appear on her account and whisk her away and their words filled with the memories she so desperately wished to recall.

"Perhaps I should leave you here on your own with such a depressed expression?" a voice suddenly asked in a teasing manner, startling her from her thoughts as she turned toward the door.

"Alucard!" she scolded, holding her breast as her rapid breathing from the fright began to slow down. "Do you find enjoyment in surprising me?" she questioned, more in a rhetorical than realistic sense.

"We shall see" he answered enigmatically, causing a look of puzzlement to appear on her face. "But for now I believe I have found your luggage. The only piece left which held women's clothing I have ordered sent to my hotel."

"But you shouldn't have!" the female traveler objected, standing to her feet in slight anger. "You have already gone to too much trouble on my account! And what if the trunk isn't mine?" she questioned, folding her arms over her chest.

"Perhaps it is not" Alucard half-heartedly agreed, shrugging his shoulders with a strange grin upon his face. "But for now we shall travel across Paris on foot, so spare your energy for the walk."

"Travel on foot?" she asked with a dubious air, clutching her purse in worry. "But what if someone should attack us? Or we should get lost?"

"I assure you, neither will happen" he answered with such certainty she wondered what he held to protect and lead them.

Without any more fuss the two left the train, almost at the insistence of their old friend the conductor, as the rest of the passengers had left the station. The young woman could not argue against following her new companion, as she knew no other option with which to guide her next movements. Rather, she now sought to enjoy the sights around her as they exited the station and walked out upon the streets of Paris, the night lively with gay parties and laughing citizens.

The young stranger shyly smiled at the revelers they passed, their fashionable clothing intimidating as they walked with an air of experience while traveling through the streets. She wondered if Paris was always filled with such extravagance and if the nights were often so consumed with people. The scene presented the image of a sleepless city crowded with every imaginable sin and desire satisfied. Her face must have betrayed her thoughts as her tall companion suddenly seemed to answer her questions.

"Paris is often busier than what we see here" he explained, his strange eyes almost glowing red as the lamps shined upon them. "The night's enjoyments must have already passed."

The young woman wished not to ask him what his words meant, as she thought they would lead to a conversation of an embarrassing nature. She instead watched the way they were traveling, bearing in mind she may have to return to the station to further her travels. The other names on the list would be worth exploring if she could find no answers to her questions in the city of Paris.

To her satisfaction they soon arrived at a stately hotel, its front entrance covered with an elegant cloth. She hesitantly followed Alucard into the lobby, the large plants and comfortable benches scattered about the room showing the expense the hotel paid for its customers. They walked up to the desk and for one horrified moment she expected her male friend to ask for a single room, an arrangement which would be highly embarrassing to her considering their limited relationship.

"I have a reservation under the name of Alucard" he explained to the clerk, his lips showing a smile as the woman beside him nervously shifted. "And I wish to acquire another room, preferably close to my own."

"For ze young mademoiselle?" the clerk asked with a knowing smile, the look not at all innocent as he wrote the request in the guest book.

The said woman blushed a bright red and looked down at her feet, wishing the employee had not assumed such an intimate idea was occurring between Alucard and herself. Thankfully her companion swiftly signed the book and paid for the room, against the wishes of her plea to use her own money. The two travelers, with luggage having arrived at the hotel, went to inspect their rooms and found the accommodations to be comfortable and elegant.

The young woman, now separated from her companion for the first time since leaving the train, yawned and realized the sun would soon rise over the buildings. She walked toward a pair of french doors and opened them to reveal a small balcony overlooking the city, the sight dazzling as she could see the River Seine beginning to fill with boats. The visitor decided a trip to the edge would be delightful, as the vessels were numerous and of different nationalities, making for a kind of parade of national architecture.

However, the young woman slowly turned and looked upon the bed in the room she had just left, her purse lying upon the covers. The trunk from the train was at the foot of the bed, its contents containing clothing which did indeed fit her size, but which held no identifying features to assist in finding her identity. She would need to travel about the city to find any clues, since the paper merely held the name of the capital, but the vast expanse of the metropolis gave her little hope of success.

"Tired?" a voice suddenly asked, once more startling her as Alucard stepped out from behind one of the balcony doors' curtains. "The sun will be rising soon, and I am afraid my habits are...odd" he confessed, walking out onto the balcony. "I will rarely see you before the sun sets, as my business and sleeping habits keep me from entertaining during the day hours."

"I understand" she said with a smile, unwilling to intrude upon his favors much more for the day. "I may find something on my own which could help in my search, and do not wish to trouble you any further."

"You have not troubled me" Alucard slowly revealed, one of his hands settling upon the white marble rail. He looked out onto the grand city, the lights of the street dimming as the first rays of the sun shone above the horizon. "Perhaps I am living a dream" he mysteriously professed, though his eyes quickly grew sharper for a moment as he looked down upon the street. The young woman was surprise when his face twisted into a look of both absolute hatred and respect, two emotions she could not understand together. "But the evening is gone and I am tired. I assume you also wish to rest" he announced, stepping back from the edge and bowing deeply to her before his steps took him out of her room and into the hall.

The young woman shook her head at his odd behavior, her curiosity peeked as she looked over the edge of the balcony herself. She could see people milling about the street as the day's activities began, the scene crowded and interesting as the French language wafted up to her balcony. Stifling a yawn and shrugging her shoulders, she returned to her room and shut the doors, intent on a deep nap of a few hours.

The young woman awoke some time in the afternoon, her mind still groggy as she rubbed her tired eyes. Regardless of the sleep, she could barely focus as she washed and dressed for her trip into the city. The traveler stepped out into the hallway, her eyes for a moment flitting to Alucard's door across from her own, before she walked down the stairs and into the hotel lobby. The area was much busier than before as people wandered about, some seated on the cushions reading papers, some soliciting business, and others merely talking to one another.

With a smile at the lively scene she walked out into the bustling city of Paris, the citizens living their lives around her as she walked amongst them. The young woman saw shops filled with a wide assortment of items, from sweets to shoes and even some film houses showing the newest release of Georges Melies. She found her feet pointing toward the river as the marble buildings passed by and the people went in and out the grand doors, forcing her to wonder if anyone would recognize her amidst such a vast crowd.

Soon the young woman saw the great river, revealing the barges being towed up the slow current by the experienced boatmen. She spotted a bench not far from the water and seated herself atop the wooden planks, her eyes watching the numerous colors of the vessels with interest. Eventually she was joined on her seat by a young man, one of his hands resting upon the back of the open furniture as he leaned against the wooden seat. He appeared to watch the crowds with a different interest than herself, and the reason was soon made apparent.

"Salute" he suddenly spoke, apparently addressing the young woman.

"Oh, greetings" she stumbled in reply, wondering why he would be interested in speaking to her.

"Ah, English as I assumed" he nearly shouted, forcing the woman to blink in confusion. "The English, they are a good people" he explained, though his words left her with even more befuddlement. "Oui?"

"I...I do not know how to reply" she admitted, shaking her head. "Our people have been less than friendly toward one another."

"Oui, but the English bring their pounds" the young gentleman responded, eagerly seating himself beside the woman. "Zay are good customers for mon tour" the man replied, smiling widely.

"Tour?" the young woman repeated in question, her attention trapped by his word.

"Oui" the man replied, his face turning to a grin of opportunity. "I offer rare sights to the curious traveler" he pitched, stepping closer to the prospective customer and lowering his voice. "Perhaps there is some sight you wish to see, mademoiselle?"

"I do not know the area well" she quietly admitted, quite unsure if she wished to participate in such a venture. "Is there a place where your clients often ask to be led?"

"There iz one" he slowly spoke, eying her somewhat suspiciously. "Perhaps you have heard of ze catacombs of Paris?" he asked, his hands gesturing to increase his dramatic words.

"I have heard something, but I cannot recall what" she admitted, finally realizing the man was enticing her to support his enterprise.

"Oh, zey are magnificent!" he exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "Zey wind and wrap around the very roots of Paris! My customers like ze tunnels so much, some refuse to leave!" He coughed, taking control over his emotions. "If ze mademoiselle wishes, I have a tour tonight through ze catacombs. Perhaps you would like to join, oui?"

"I would be delighted" the young woman agreed, smiling warmly at her new guide.

"Ah, you shall not regret your decision, mademoiselle" the man said as he stood and bowed to his customer. He turned as if to leave, then hesitated and his eyes turned toward the young woman. "Ze authorities do not know of my, well, enterprise" the guide admitted, winking toward the woman with a familiar air. "Perhaps we should keep this secret of moi to ourselves, oui?"

"Of course" she agreed, nodding her head as she thought of the strange adventure which awaited her the coming evening.

After a short discussion of the time and place to meet, the two then parted ways and the young woman was left alone to enjoy the sights. After a few more minutes of watching the river she stood and once more wound her way through the streets, both enjoying and disappointed by the city. She had not found any clues to her identity, and it appeared she would have no good fortune today. As the day grew old she returned to the hotel and ate in the restaurant, happily paying for her own meal as she went to her room and prepared for the night's excursion.

The young woman thought about telling her evening plan to Alucard, but since the tour would start before the sun set she assumed he would not be available. Having prepared herself for the damp and cramped areas of the dusty catacombs, she set off for the place of meeting. The streets were less crowded than during the day, but the area was lively as people moved from one café to another. Passing by a strange relic of a store which held strange symbols and even stranger items for sale, she accidentally bumped into another person.

"Oh, pardon me" she quickly apologized, turning around with embarrassment.

However, the young woman froze in her tracks at the pair of icy blue eyes of the woman she had accidently brushed against met her own. The woman was tall and blond, her clothes impeccable, though she was shocked to see the stranger wore pants and a shirt. To the side and behind the woman apparently stood her elderly servant, his gray streaked hair pulled back in a tail and a monocle over one eye. The traveler curtsied a repeat pardon and scampered away, the chill of the young woman's stare still felt over her skin.

The traveler reached the area of rendezvous and with some relief, for she had doubted his intentions to be pure, she noticed several other customers awaiting their guide by the fountain. The guide had instructed her to meet him at a small, local square, possibly to avoid the authorities for its innocent appearance. She shyly stood behind the large group already gathered there, apparently comprised of friends, and did not have long to wait when the young gentleman appeared.

"Greetings, mademoiselles and messieurs" the man she had met earlier that day greeted in a booming voice, breaking over the chatter of the companions. "Please follow moi closely and do not lose your way" he commanded as waved his arm and the group was off to their explorations.

The customers and their guide followed the winding streets for quite a few minutes, the sun slowly sinking below the buildings and leaving them with the street lamps for light. Then they arrived at a large gate which beyond could be seen several tall and imposing tombstones, signifying they had reached their destination. A man met the group at the imposing gates.

"A big group today, don't ya think?" the guard quietly grumbled in an English voice, peering over the people with some disgust. "The guards will charge more if they find out."

"Then zey will not find out, oui?" their guide hissed in a dangerous tone, alerting the young woman to the trouble she had allowed herself to enter. "Just open ze gates and look away."

The other man grumbled but did as he was told, producing a large bundle of keys and unlocking the gate. He opened the barrier and the group quietly followed their guide into the graveyard, all hushed by the previous conversation and the area they had just entered. Their leader led them quickly through the headstones and markers filled with crosses and toward a small stone building, the appearance one of a mausoleum. Stopping before the heavy wooden door, he turned and smiled at the apprehensive faces of his customers.

"Be strong, English" he encouraged, the words having little effect on the group. "We are about to enter the catacombs. Please to not touch ze corpses and do not lag behind" he warned, opening the door behind him and walking down a steep flight of stairs.

The group hesitantly followed the man into a tiny lit pathway, all unwilling to be left amidst the dead. The young woman was the last to enter, her face pale as she regretted her rash decision to follow such a foolish adventure. Her thoughts were distracted, however, when the first of the bodies appeared beside her, their eyeless sockets staring imperiously at her intrusion into the sanctity of the tombs.

The young woman looked about and realized they had entered another, foreign, world. Bodies were piled along the walls, some standing but most seated on the ground. Their clothes were tattered, revealing their low birth status, and many appeared to be small children. She coughed on the smells which arose from the corpses and held her hand over her mouth, as did most of the travelers. Their guide seemed not to notice the scent of decay as he led them through winding tunnels filled endlessly with the reminders of mortality.

The lone traveler stopped looking at the faces of the dead and instead turned to look at the ceiling and numerous tunnels they passed. Something caught her attention at the end of one darkened passage, a small shining light which flickered as she passed. She stopped and watched the strange light, which for a few moments seemed to grow stronger before slowly fading into the darkness.

"Hello?" she called, placing a hand on the corner and stepping one foot into the tunnel. "Is anyone there?"

Then she was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged into the tunnel, her mouth gagged with a hand as she tried to scream out in terror. She struggled fruitlessly as the person pushed her forward away from the safety of the group and into the pitch black passage, her eyes wide open as a breath of alcohol blew over her neck and across her face.

"'Hello, miss" a man's voice spoke, the young woman recognizing the accent of the stranger at the gate. "We'll have some fun tonight, won't we?" he asked with a wicked laugh, his words revealing his intentions as they struggled further into the tunnel.

The young woman frantically squirmed in his grasp even as he cursed her efforts, forced to stop and adjust his grip. The chance was taken as she broke from his arms and ran down the passage, her breathing hard as she heard and felt his steps not far behind. Her efforts were slower than usual as her hand was against the wall, the only way to lead herself down the dark passage. Suddenly she slammed into a hard barrier blocking the path which knocked her backward and into the waiting arms of her captor.

"I got you now, pretty" the man said, though his breath suddenly inhaled as something was heard ahead of the pair. "Stephen, is that you?" he called, chuckling lightly. "Come to get some of yer own?" he asked, his hands clamping over the young woman's shoulders. However, at the lack of answer she could feel his fingers tremble over the cloth of her shirt. "'ey, what's goin' on 'ere?" he spoke, his voice slightly quivering. "Stephen, that's you, ain't it?"

The young woman suddenly felt a breeze blow past her as the man's grip was torn from her shoulders and he screamed. His garbled cries echoed off the walls as she stepped forward and turned to look back, seeing nothing but darkness. However, something inside her ordered the woman to focus and she obeyed, revealing a torturous scene slowly unfolded before her terrified vision.

The man squirmed in the grasp of moving tentacles, his body slowly being swallowed as his wild eyes pled for her help. She was unable to move from fright and could merely watch as the last of him disappeared, his thrashing arm vanishing within the complete darkness. The young woman backed away, her arms pressed against her chest as she shivered with fear and looked wildly about for danger to herself as the strange thin shadows seemed to float in place.

A strange haze seemed to suddenly cloud her vision as she felt a slumber brush over her mind, causing her eye lids to grow weary. Try as she might she could not resist the force and felt her knees buckle as she fell to the ground, her body caught before she hit the hard rock floor. She remembered seeing gloved hands grasp her waist before the nightmare ended and she lost consciousness.


	3. Tower Terror

A/N: My greatest apologies for the long time to update, but life was quite insistent.

Tower Terror

"Mademoiselle?" a voice called from the darkness as a bright light was shined across her cold face.

The young woman's eyes flitted open as she stared into numerous faces above her own, their expressions a mix of anxiety and curiosity. The guide was at the forefront, his face pale as he held a torch in his hand which lit the passageway. The traveler realized she was lying upon the dank stones of the catacombs, her dressed soaked through with the water of the damp ground. She slowly pushed herself upward, brushing off assistance offered by the entrepreneur, and rubbed her forehead with one hand.

"Are you alright?" her guide asked, a genuine tone of worry in his voice. He looked over her tiny form, apparently searching for any wounds, but the young woman had an idea his intentions weren't entirely noble. "What has happened?" he inquired as she stood to her feet, for the first time realizing she was now at the entrance to the horrid passage.

"I...I was attacked" the young woman answered, looking back into the black hall behind. "The man at the gate, he attacked me" she explained, turning a suspicious glance upon the guide.

"Ah, my greatest apologies, mademoiselle" the businessman quickly stated, looking nervously about his other customers. "I assure you he was not a friend of mine" he attempted to comfort, knowing his known affiliation with such a person would ruin his business. "Is there any way I can be of assistance?" he anxiously asked the young woman as she slowly stood to her feet.

"No, I am fine" she answered, shaking her head as the last bit of sleep left her mind. "But I wish to return to my hotel.This instant" she emphasized, and the guide quickly acquiesced to her blunt hint.

"Come, come, mon adventurers" he called out as he politely took the young woman's hand. "We must return the young mademoiselle to the surface, but perhaps later she will finish the tour?" he asked, receiving a soft smile and a shake of the head. "Ah, well, ze catacombs are indeed too dangerous for some."

With those words the guide led his small group back through the cramped passages, his torch shining off the damp walls as the young woman thought of her terrible experience. She shuddered as the remembrance of the man's screams came upon her thoughts, and breathed a sigh of relief as the cool night air hit her senses. With a joyful smile the group exited the dank underground and all breathed the pleasing smells of the river and night air.

The young woman bid a quick farewell to the guide and her stranger companions, much to the relief of the latter, and made her way quickly toward the hotel. She felt exhausted from the ordeal and could feel by the night air that day would soon come upon the city. With brisk steps, for now every shadow held an unpleasant reminder, she soon found herself in front of the large establishment which she currently called home.

The traveler hastily stepped through the doors and passed the empty front desk without seeing a soul, as even the revelers of the city had retired. Her footsteps echoed along the empty hallways and stairwell as she finished her journey at her bedroom door. She hesitated and turned for a moment, her eyes looking to Alucard's door with a fleeting glance.

The young woman had half a mind to knock upon his door to receive some solace, even at the price of his ire at the late hour disturbance. However, she slowly shook her head and placed her key in the lock, ashamed at her thoughtless idea. To trade his kindness with her emotional burden seemed quite an unfitting reward for the assistance he had so far given to her in her dilemma.

To her surprise, however, his door suddenly opened and her companion quickly stepped out into the hallway. Seeing her, with her disheveled appearance and pale skin from her horrid ordeal, his face became a mask of worry as he stepped across the passageway.

"What has happened?" he bluntly asked, peering over her form in order to check for signs of injury. "Were you attacked?"

"Well, yes and no..." she began, unsure how to approach the conversation now that Alucard had actually arrived. "Someone did try to attack me, but I escaped with assistance from someone else."

"I see" Alucard spoke with relief, sliding his hand over her own which held the key and turning the lock. The young lady blushed at the contact and quickly pulled her hand away, but he seemed not to notice. "Come into the room, the hallway cannot be too warm at this time of night."

"You are quite right" she agreed as she pushed open the door and stepped into her room, hearing Alucard's footsteps to the same. She walked over to the plush couch of the room and nearly collapsed upon the cushions, the adventure of the night finally catching up to her body. "I suppose it was foolish of me to go on such a tour, but the idea sounded so exciting."

"So you decided to take one of the Paris tours?" he questioned, receiving a nod for an answer. "Of the catacombs, I presume?" Again he received the same response, and a frown crossed his lips as he reclined in a chair opposite where she lay. "That was unwise" he bluntly stated, earning a grimace from his companion.

The young lady felt as if he had slapped her with his forward manner, but she felt she deserved such a tongue lashing. The other visitors in the tour had been wise enough to bring companions while she had gone alone, and the outcome had been predictable. She would need to learn from her mistake, or she would not be able to weather the next adventure so well.

"But perhaps now is not the time to be so harsh" he slowly added, his dark eyes moving up and down her form. "The night is almost gone and you appear to need rest." He stood to leave, and a small smile played upon his face. "Tomorrow I would like to take you to the Eiffel Tower, if you wish to go."

"I would be delighted" she replied with a weary smile as she stood to her feet with unsteady movements.

"Then tomorrow evening we shall see Paris together" Alucard spoke, grinning slightly. "I hope the excursion will be less eventful than tonight's."

"We can only hope" she agreed, walking him to the door and waving goodnight as her companion stepped out into the hall.

Softly the young traveler closed the door and leant her back against the hard wood, sighing quietly. His reprimand for her behavior was less harsh than she had expected, and the talk had eased her mind of the horrible memories of the catacombs. She now felt she could sleep peacefully, especially knowing Alucard was only a hallway from her own room. He was now her only lifeline to the world, and she realized she needed him for both support and protection.

The sun began to peek over the horizon as she lay her head upon the plush pillows, exhaustion finally taking its toll as she drifted into a deep sleep. Her dreams were filled with a mix of light and dark as the day drifted by, the world moving on even as she felt her own time stop. She felt as if a moment had gone by when she awoke, but the setting sun told her otherwise as she looked to her balcony in some astonishment.

"Have I truly slept the day away?" she asked herself aloud as she slipped from the bed.

The traveler quickly slipped into evening wear, the best she could find in the trunk, and as she finished she heard a knock upon the door. Opening the heavy portal, she found her new guide, handsomely dressed in a dark suit, standing upon the threshold with his peculiar half-smile upon his lips.

"Are you ready to see the Tower?" Alucard asked, looking upon her dress with satisfaction.

"Very much" she responded with a broad smile, stepping out onto the passage and closing her door.

"Then shall we go?" he inquired, offering his arm for her to take.

"I would be delighted" his companion replied, eagerly joining their arms.

The pair walked through the hall and down the flights of stairs to the busy lobby, the night scene of the city having returned with the moon above the sky. The young woman smiled in contentment as they passed through the doors and out into the night air, the numerous people milling about adding to the excitement of the evening.

"I thought we would follow the long route to the Tower" Alucard suddenly spoke, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh?" she replied with a surprised expression upon her face. "Where are we to go?"

"The Champs Elysees" he announced, leading them down the numerous paths toward the famed arch.

The couple strode easily through the crowds, who seemed to part like the wave to the Hebrew deliverer. The female traveler looked upon the sights and people with innocent curiosity, her eyes astonished by the numerous images of evolving wardrobe fashion and ancient buildings. Soon, however, they reached the first destination upon their nightly adventure.

The young woman's eyes widened with astonishment as she caught her first glimpse of the impressive way. The Champs Elysees was lined with beautiful gardens and rows of chestnut trees, perfect borders for the colossal site of the Arc de Triomphe which rose above the pathway. The young traveler awed at the impressive arch which commemorated one man's victories in the fleeting world. However, her eyes were quickly turned to lights beyond the river, signifying the great beacon of the city.

The Eiffel Tower stood at the end of the Champ de Mars just across the River Seine, its majesty rising high above the buildings. Many people around them also viewed the structure with awe as they milled about the

"Impressive, is it not?" Alucard inquired as he stood beside her, his eyes upon her form rather than the object he mentioned.

"Yes" she softly answered, feeling a louder pitch would ruin the moment. She turned and smiled back at her companion, though she vaguely wondered why he held such interest in her entertainment. "Shall we go to the Tower now?" she asked, stepping forward and turning around playfully to face him.

"If you wish" Alucard agreed, grinning as he led her toward the tall structure beyond the river.

The companions walked with purpose toward their destination, the distance passing quickly as the River Seine came upon them and was then swiftly left behind. However, the young woman began to have doubts as the crowds thinned to nothing, the streets deserted and the buildings dimly lit.

"Are we truly allowed to climb the Tower during the night?" she asked her companion nervously as she realized the last building had long since been passed.

"I obtained permission" Alucard replied with a half smile, looking down to his uncomfortable escort. "There is no need to worry."

"All right" she answered, clutching at his arm somewhat tightly for assurance as the base of the tower came upon them.

The female traveler's mouth opened in awe as she looked upward at the tall structure, her eyes blinking furiously in amazement. She could hardly fathom man creating such a massive building, but the proof stood before her very eyes.

"Most visitors are only allowed to the first three floors" Alucard informed as they approached the entrance. "But I have managed to have the highest platform open for our use."

His companion smiled up at him in glee and they went into the building. However, she immediately became confused as he led her toward two doors and pressed a button. Looking up at him with a quizzical expression, he chuckled slightly.

"Though you have no memories, I believe this may be your first ride upon an elevator" he spoke as the doors opened.

He carefully led her upon the platform of the elevator and the doors closed behind them, causing her to give a small shriek of surprise. She clutched at his arm for safety as the machine began to slowly move, climbing to the highest of the accessible floors. Only by the time they had reached the third floor and the doors opened did the female traveler begin to ease her grip upon his arm.

"Come, we have a climb to make" Alucard announced as he gently led her from the elevator and onto the platform.

He guided his curious companion toward a small shaft which he quickly opened, revealing a small ladder. Then the male turned to his female counterpart, his eyes quickly sweeping over her dress.

"I would invite the lady to go first, but I believe I would receive quite a sight for my chivalry" he teased, earning a blush from the young lady.

"Then after you" she managed to say, gesturing clumsily for him to proceed first.

Alucard bowed slightly and began to climb the ladder, the footsteps of his fellow traveler following quickly behind. The pair silently took their path upward, but after a few minutes they came to a latch. With a quick pull the leader opened the metal board and climbed out, offering his hand to the young woman as she pulled herself up onto the platform. As she raised her head, her eyes met with a wonderful view and she quickly strode to the small railing which traveled around the floor.

The young woman looked out upon the City of Light, wondering at the magnificent sight of so many lit buildings like torches in the ocean of night. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as a breeze came from behind, cooling the night air with its fragrance. However, she wrinkled her nose as an unusually unpleasant odor wafted in the wind, displeasing her senses.

She turned around in confusion, trying to find the source and distinguish the strange smell.

"Is something the matter?" Alucard asked, his eyes upon her small form.

However, before she could reply a man rounded one of the large beams, a mad look upon his face as he brandished a large, strange looking knife. She realized too late his direction as he ran straight toward where they stood, indistinguishable words flowing from his mouth in a foreign tongue. Without thinking, a moment before he was upon them, she shoved Alucard to the side along with her own body.

The man, shock upon his face, was unable to stop his frenzied advance and slammed into the railing which surrounded the platform. With a horrified scream he was pitched over the metal and fell over the edge. The young woman and her companion quickly looked over the railing and watched the man fall to his death, a look of agony mixed with unconcealed hatred in his face as his features fell too far to distinguish.

The young woman, however, upon looking at his expression suddenly felt dizzy and she swooned upon the platform. Flashes of pictures shook her mind as she seemed to witness another scene within her vision of thoughts. She could see another man, similar to the one who had fallen, lying upon the ground with the same look upon his features. A figure stood over him, but she could not decipher where they were a man or a woman as the vision faded to the darkness of the Tower.

"We must leave" Alucard instructed as he guided her toward the ladder, his arms about her shoulders as he assisted her to the lower levels.

The young lady could only comply with his command as she numbly shook her head, her body quivering as she struggled down the ladder. Rather than taking the elevator, which she expected, he led her toward the stairwell. As they passed the door he suddenly swept her into his arms, a small grin upon his face once again.

"Pardon my impudence, mademoiselle" he spoke as he swiftly jumped over the rail of the stairs and down to the next landing.

The young woman could only cling to him as she shrieked with horror, the drop a good ten feet to the next floor. However, he landed perfectly and proceeded to repeat the process to the first floor, causing her to merely clutch at his suit. Thus they were soon within the lobby of the tower, where she was carefully set upon the ground, and then out into the cool night air. Unfortunately for the weakened woman, the dead man also awaited their arrival.

She covered her mouth to stifle her horror as the prone figure lay upon the hard ground a dozen feet from where they stood. Thankfully the dark night hid anything grotesque, but she could not help but sense the scent of death in the air. Alucard quickly guided her around the body, for that was all that remained of the poor fool, and led them to the hotel by a different route then across the Champs Elysees.

"Now is not the time to mourn" he whispered into her ear as they quickly strode from the premises.

The return to the hotel took some time, but neither spoke of what had occurred. The young woman could feel nothing, as a numbness had taken hold of her mind and body, and she was thankful when they reached their final destination. Swiftly they traveled through the empty lobby and to the hall which contained their rooms, all the while the young female holding tightly to her companion's arm.

Upon reaching her door, however, she reluctantly let go and for a long moment fumbled with the lock. She would not ask for help and she could not look into Alucard's face, the horror of the dead man's expression still emblazoned upon her mind. However, a hand fell upon her shoulder and she was forced to turn around, her eyes meeting his strange dark orbs.

"Tomorrow we shall discuss tonight, and other matters" he softly ordered, his hand hesitantly slipping from her shoulder as he turned to his own door.

Without another word Alucard entered his room and shut the door behind himself, closing the young woman off to any further discussion. With a shake of her head to clear her mind she opened her door and softly entered, dropping her shoes carelessly to the floor as she stumbled to her bedroom.

Sleep awaited her, one she desperately desired with her current state of exhaustion, and she quickly fell upon the bed . The past two nights of adventures took their heavy toll and she soon slipped into the land of Morpheus.


	4. Trail of Answers

A/N: Another addition to the growing collection.

Trail of Answers

Seras slowly opened her eyes to the waking world as she groaned in annoyance. She felt as if her sleep had been nothing, but as she sat up on her bed she knew her thoughts to be untrue. The light outside was fading into night as she slowly slid off the furniture, her arms stretching above her head as her feet hit the wooden floor. She staggered to the wash basin and peered into the mirror, glimpsing a tired girl with dark circles around her eyes.

"Have I truly become such a night owl?" she asked herself aloud as she dipped her hands into the cold water.

With a deep breath Seras tilted her head downward and splashed the water upon her face, sending cold chills through her body as she was jolted to full consciousness. Quickly she grabbed the towel at the side of the vanity and wiped the cool liquid from her skin, her mind awakened with her body.

With her senses alive and the night rising with the setting sun, the young woman quickly dressed for the evening and had only finished when a knock was heard upon her door. Curious as to who her visitor could be, she opened the door to be greeted by the sight of Alucard standing upon the threshold. With a deep bow and a solemn face he gestured his welcome, wish she returned with a small smile.

"Please come in" she invited as she stepped aside and allowed him entrance into her room.

Without a word Alucard entered and waited while she shut the door behind himself, the air about him one of urgency mixed with calm determination. She could sense the emotions from his form and did not look forward to the coming conversation. The previous night's adventure was to no doubt be brought forth, and she wished not to remember the look upon the dead man's face as he fell to his demise.

"I see you have remembered the finer details of the scene" Alucard suddenly spoke, jolting her from her thoughts. She turned away and nodded her head in affirmation. "Then perhaps we need only broach the subject" he mentioned as he placed his hand upon the small of her back and led her to the couches. "I believe there are more important matters to attend to at the moment."

"More important matters?" she questioned, raising a brow in curiosity as she seated herself down upon a couch. "Do you not think a madman trying to kill us is so mundane?"

"No" he bluntly replied as he seated himself in a chair opposite where she sat. His tone was a clear indication she would be the listener this evening, and he the orchestrator of the conversation. "The man had meant to attack us, but I have been wondering for what reason he would do so."

"Has any idea come to mind?" Seras asked, though her voice was hesitant as she was unsure whether to speak or remain silent.

"Your past" he answered, earning both a hopeful and doubtful look from his companion. "I see you do not believe me" he noted, one of his hands moving to hold out his palm. "May I see the list of cities you found?"

"Oh, of course" she spoke as she stood and walked into her bedroom, grabbing the bag in which the list was held. "Here you are" she said as she pulled forth the paper and placed it into the waiting hand of the gentleman. She watched him broach over the names in some interest, though he appeared to have already known the locations as he soon returned the names. "What have you found through them?" she questioned, seating herself once more opposite her guest.

"The next destination you should travel" he announced, leaning back as his hands intertwined within his lap. "Your answers lie in the trail which those cities will lead you."

"But how can you be so certain?" she asked, the doubt overriding any lingering hope. "They are merely cities. There may be nothing in them which could help me find my memories."

"Then you have already given up?" he mused, his tone serious but a smirk upon his face. "You will allow yourself to live without a past?"

"No, that isn't what I mean" she objected, scowling at her guest. "What I mean is..."

The young woman trailed off as she could think of no answer which would not bring about ridicule from her companion. His words rang true as she shuddered at the memories of the past few nights, where her perseverance had been tried and found poorly suited to the horrors she had witnessed. But perhaps Alucard now held in his hand the answer to her problem, one which she knew she must solve or she would not truly be able to live.

"All right" she announced, standing to her feet with determination as Alucard also rose. "I shall travel to the cities and find what I may of my past. Perhaps luck will be with me and there will be a familiar face amidst the crowds."

"Excellent" Alucard spoke as he clapped his hands, his eyes shining upon his young charge. "Then I shall travel further on your journey, if you will have me" he announced, flashing his half grin as she smiled broadly with joy.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, clasping his hands in her own. However, she quickly snatched her hands away as she felt his cold skin against her own, the effect one of fright. "I..I shall be delighted to have you as a companion" she quietly added, looking at his frigid fingers in concern.

"Then tonight we leave" he informed as he quickly stood and placed his hands in the pockets of his fashionable pants. "I have already bought us both tickets for the train, and we need only make the arrangements for our luggage."

"Good" she replied as she slowly stood, her arms clasped tightly to her chest. Her mind was still entranced by the feel of his cold skin, and she bit her tongue before hesitantly opening her mouth. "Um, is...is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, turning her eyes away as he gave her a questioning look. "I mean, about your hands..."

For a moment he merely looked at his young traveling companion, his eyes as cold as his skin. Then he sighed and shook his head, catching her attention as her gaze shifted back to his face.

"There is nothing you may do for me" he replied, taking one hand out of its pocket and peering at the white skin. "It is merely a...condition I have" he explained, dropping the hand with some disgust. "You needn't worry."

"Then I won't worry further" she agreed as she made ready to pack.

Soon the companions found themselves at the station, their train arriving on time as the conductor called out "Cologne!" to the people on the platform. Thus the two joined a throng of others as they found an empty compartment and settled in with a small bit of luggage, the rest having arrived earlier by Alucard's instructions.

The young woman eagerly looked out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the great city and her interesting nightlife once more before departure, but to her disappointment the glass was tinted to hide the passengers from curious onlookers. Alucard noticed her glum look and grinned widely as he leaned over across the short distance of the cabin.

"After the train has moved, you may walk the halls and perhaps find a better view" he suggested, his words bringing a little hope to her heart as she nodded her head in agreement.

Soon the locomotive drifted out of the station and the young woman took her companion's advice of wandering the train. He declined her offer to join her in her search for a better view, citing fatigue. Though he did not appear to be tired, she did not argue with him and instead walked around on her own.

To the traveler's further disappointment she could not find any place to catch a glimpse of the countryside she now knew them to be moving through on their travel. However, undeterred she found herself moving farther to the back of the station, through the baggage car and to the back door of the car. She could see nothing which would block her way, not even a sign warning against going through, so she dared to be adventurous once more.

With a strong push the door opened of her hands and the young woman was able to step out upon the back of the car. Her short hair was swept about her face as the wind from the train blew past her and into the darkness stretching out behind them. With a sigh she realized the view was no more different outside than through a window, but she was determined to catch a glimpse of the famous vineyards which spotted the French countryside.

She stood out upon the small deck, her eyes squinting into the darkness to see the landscape passing by without thought to her eager vision. Fruitlessly the seconds passed without any clear view, defeating her optimism as she took a step back and turned around only to come into contact with a gentleman's black vest. Turning her eyes upward, she blinked in surprise to find her orbs meeting the unusual gaze of Alucard, an amused smirk upon his face.

"Enjoying the scenery?" he teased, nodding his head toward the darkness beyond the railing of the platform.

"I'm afraid I can't see the scenery enough to say yes or no" she replied, sighing deeply. "Perhaps another trip will lead me this way."

Alucard turned his eyes toward her sorrowful face, his eyes glowing red for a moment before he grinned widely.

"Perhaps concentration is what you need" he suggested, stepped up beside her as they both leaned against the railing. "Focus your eyes upon the rails below, and force yourself to view the world around them."

"All right, but I doubt such a trick will work" she answered, shrugging her shoulders and agreeing with his suggestion.

The young woman focused her eyes on the barely visible tracks which disappeared as quickly as they came into her sight, leading to some frustration as she narrowed her blue orbs. Then, slowly and to her astonishment, the world seemed to open up before her. The ground appeared beneath the moving rails while the rocks and pebbles which made up the ground support came to view. Then her vision branched out as the passing trees became alive with color and the vineyards beyond were seen.

With a joyful cry the young woman viewed the new world with wonder and excitement as Alucard beside her watched her every movement. She did not notice as his teeth seemed to lengthen with her rapture, nor did she view anything as she turned to him with a bright smile upon his face.

"Thank you so much for your advice!" she cried out, throwing her arms impetuously about his waist and giving him a hearty hug.

Alucard blinked in surprise and waited stiffly as she released her grasp upon his form, his grin still eternally in place. Then the young woman took his cold hand in her own and led him from the deck and back into the warm train, her mood joyful as she led him back into their compartment.

"For your help, I will treat you to food" she announced as she seated him upon a seat cushion. "What would you like from the dining car?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse your kind offer" he revealed, shaking his head. "My appetite is small, and I already have plans for a meal."

"Oh" the young woman spoke, her voice revealing her sadness at the ruin of her treat. "Where will you be eating?" she asked, curious as to this sudden arrangement.

"With an acquaintance I met while you were wandering about" Alucard replied, standing to his feet. "And I am afraid our meeting time is coming upon us quickly." He took a step toward the door and paused with his hand upon the handle, his face looking over his shoulder with a wide grin upon his lips. "It has some business mixed with the pleasure, so I probably shall not return until sunset later today. Will you be able to entertain yourself until I return."

"I think so, with such interesting people and view" she answered, nodding her head as she watched her companion leave.

With a sigh the young woman plopped herself down upon the seat, her face a bit perturbed but still full of the joy she had just experienced.

"Maybe tomorrow he will want to eat with me" she encouraged herself, smiling at the thought as she leant back to enjoy the new scenery out her window.


	5. Religious Majesty

A/N: Working on finishing all my stories so I can start anew on my masterpieces.

Religious Majesty

The young woman was jolted awake by a rough spot on the tracks as they sped along. She blinked at the weak sunlight which filtered in through the curtained windows, a large yawn overtaking her as she sat straight and stretched her arms. The traveler looked opposite where she sat, her eyes only falling upon an empty chair. With a sigh she shook her head and rose in search of breakfast, as she was famished from the previous night's hurried trip to the train.

Opening the door to her compartment, she looked out and spied numerous people milling about in the direction of the dining car.

With her inattentive steps, the young woman accidently knocked into a fellow passenger traveling in the opposite direction.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" she quickly apologized as she turned to the person she had wronged. To her shock she was confronted by the blond woman she had seen outside the window of her Paris hotel room. "I-I wasn't paying attention" she lamely excused as those cold blues eyes settled upon her person.

"Be more attentive about where you are going" her temporary companion advised as she quickly turned and proceeded down the hall.

The young traveler blinked in disbelief at the woman's blunt words, but she could only guess the train bothered the other passengers' senses and proceeded to the dining car. When she entered the small, narrow area, she looked eagerly around for her unusual companion. To her disappointment he was nowhere to be seen.

Not knowing what else to do, the young traveler seated herself in an empty booth where she would have a clear view of the entrance to the car. The door at the other end of the area merely led to the engine, and she could safely assume he would not arrive from such a direction. Soon a waiter came to ask her order, and she merely requested a glass of water. At the moment, her appetite was not with her.

After the waiter had arrived with her water, the minutes ticked by as she waited for Alucard to arrive. She was sure he would come to the car, as there was no other place he could go on the train other than into another compartment.

"Waiting for someone?" a voice behind her suddenly asked, startling the woman enough to turn with a jump.

"Alucard!" she half accused as she looked with amazement upon her traveling compatriot. "Where did you come from?" she questioned, looking back from whence he came and seeing only the closed door to the engine.

"I am afraid your eyes are very poor" he informed as he seated himself opposite the woman and placed a wine glass upon the table before himself. "I was holding a booth behind you, yet you did not notice me."

"I am not sure how I could" she admitted as she looked at his unmistakably slender and tall frame. "Perhaps you were hiding from me?" she asked with a little pain in her voice.

"Not at all" he quickly answered as he brushed aside her hypothesis. "But enough of such accusations. We should speak of brighter things" he suggested as he sipped from his glass. The red contents swished in his hand as he held the clear object in the air. "The city of Cologne comes upon us soon, and we shall depart to find your missing past."

"I suppose you are right..." she admitted with hesitancy, though the man before her was appearing more strange as their adventure continued. "But we have no idea where to look in such a large city" she pointed out as her eyes drifted to the window and the dark exterior.

"You underestimate my abilities, my lady" Alucard spoke in a false tone of hurt pride. However, his expression turned unusually serious as the gaze of his dark eyes looked down upon his companion. "Do you trust me to lead you on this journey?"

"Of course" she answered with some confusion as to the deeper meaning of his words.

"But do you know what you agree to?" he asked with the same stoic look, his eyes unblinking as they seemed to penetrate her soul.

"...why do you ask such things?" she questioned with both an intrigued and frightened voice. "I will not leave you, for I have no other person to turn to for assistance." Here she turned her own blue orbs upon his face, their depths full of determination and stubbornness. "And I wish for no other to lead me."

For a long moment silence reigned over the booth as each weighed the other's words according to their own. Finally a small grin spread across Alucard's face and he let a small laugh escape from his pale lips.

"Perhaps we may yet avoid fate's grasp" he enigmatically spoke as he leaned back upon the cushioned bench.

"Pardon?" his companion asked as she blinked in confusion.

"Nothing for the moment" he replied as he held up his glass in a toast. "To a long journey together, wherever the future may take us" he announced as the young woman held up her water.

"To the journey" she agreed as they chinked their glasses together and drank of the contents.

As the two companions placed their drinks upon the table the sound of the train's whistle came to their ears, announcing the coming of a station. The male traveler arose to his feet and offered his hand to the lady, a wide grin once more upon his features.

"I believe our stop has arrived" Alucard informed with a gleam in his eyes which excited the young woman. "It is time again for another adventure."

"I am ready" she replied as she took his hand and allowed him to help her from her seat.

They dropped hands and walked to their compartment, mindful not to forget any of their small luggage as they knew their large cases would be once more delivered to the hotel in which they would be staying. The young woman and her guide stepped off the train and into the midst of silence, as the crowds which had existed at Paris were left behind.

To the lady's astonishment, however, a carriage stood at the end of the pier and Alucard led her to the awaiting driver and horse. He assisted her into the small, open coach and they quickly started off at a brisk gallop toward what she could only assume to be their hotel. The buildings of the new city passed by with ample time to inspect the aging architecture, and she enjoyed the sights with the curiosity of a child.

"The night is still early" Alucard suddenly spoke as he looked down upon his ward. "Perhaps you would like to see the city with the moon as our light?"

"That would be exciting" his female companion eagerly agreed as the carriage slowed to a halt before a large hotel. "When shall we leave?" she asked as they alighted from the coach.

"As soon as we have received the keys to our rooms" he replied with amusement at her enthusiastic response to his suggestion. "The exploration would be less enjoyable with our small bags in hand."

The young woman blushed a bit at her rash question as she gripped the small bags in her hands. The items were merely the necessities of life, such as money, along with the personal objects which had been found among her person when she had first awoken. She would not let the pieces from her grasp on the train, nor would she wish for them to be lost while they walked the streets of the city.

With a few quick words to the clerk and a short travel to their rooms to remove the objects from their arms, the pair met in the lobby. The female part of the duo could barely contain her excitement and they appeared to rush from the hotel and slow to a near halt upon the streets.

For a long while the two said nothing to one another, merely enjoying the company and sights. To the young woman's disappointment, however, the city was crowded with new embellishments of the modern age. Construction could be seen everywhere as they strolled along the ancient streets, a sharp contrast to the growing surroundings of modernism. Beyond the tops of the short buildings the young woman could see a heavily fortified wall which seemed to encompass the entire city and suffocate the projects. Thankfully just ahead was a small square where the construction had not reached, and the two unconsciously pushed on ahead toward the promise of a brief time away from the new world.

As they made their way to the square, the young woman noticed an unusual elderly gentleman standing to the side of the street. She tugged upon the arm of her companion and, when his attention had been caught, pointed politely toward the fellow. Alucard, for a long moment, seemed quite suspicious of the stranger and his eyes seemed to grow cold as they settled upon the man's appearance.

The man appeared to be well past middle age, as his snow white pointed beard and thin mustache showed. He wore a tailored suit and black top hat, which allowed him to go unnoticed by most travelers, and seemed well pleased to merely watch the slim traffic pass him by. By his elegant air he was certainly of a nobler class than a commoner, and he held himself with the dignity of a gentleman of means.

The gentleman, having apparently noticed their attentions upon his person, smiled and tipped his elegant top hat in their direction. The woman and her partner smiled back and nodded, a gesture which must have pleased the elderly man as he suddenly began walking toward them. The female traveler than noticed he held a cane in his hand which rang against the street's cobbles, but by his sturdy steps she assumed the item was used only for show.

"Greetings, mein travelers" the gentleman greeted with a thick German accent as he stepped before them with a low, old-fashioned bow. "If I may be so bold, may I enquire your journey this fine night?"

"Perhaps" Alucard replied somewhat coldly as he looked upon the man with a look of slight disdain. "But first, what name may we address you as?"

"Oh, may I beg your forgiveness" the stranger apologized as he gave them both a bright smile. "My name is Baron Vilhelm Von Lichtenstein, a long-time resident of this fair city." Then he gave them a polite bow. "May I excuse myself by allowing to be your guide through the magnificent city?" he asked as he looked eagerly between the two for recompense.

"I believe we have no need for such a favor" the tall traveler replied with some rudeness to his voice which would have brought insult upon most strangers.

"Ah, but have you not heard of the incident on one of the Paris trains?" the elder aristocrat questioned in surprise as he apparently did not notice the tone of the younger gentleman. The young female traveler was amused at his expression, as his face showed the eagerness of a gossiper who had finally found an audience. "A man's body was found aboard the baggage car of a train this very night, his body drained of blood" the baron slowly revealed with a wide grin on his forehead as at least one of his listeners reacted with horror.

"Who could have done such a horrible thing!?" the young woman replied with disgust as she grimaced at the thought of such an occurrence.

"A vampire!" the elderly man nearly shouted, catching the unwanted attention of others around. "Perhaps the king of vampires has returned to our fair city" he spoke now with a whisper as he cupped a hand over his mouth.

"Surely one aged such as you can not believe in childish superstitions" Alucard noted with slight ire as he waved the man's words away with one of his hands.

"Oh, but he was the most famous vampire to ever walk these narrow roads!" the baron exclaimed, throwing up his short arms in a dramatic effect. "No one knew who he was or where he had come from, only that he could allude the police at his fancy, for they never could catch him."

"Vampires..." the woman slowly repeated, the word catching an echo of a memory as her dreamy tone was noticed by her two male companions. "She told me to be careful of vampires..."

"Who?" Alucard suddenly asked, interrupting her contemplative state. "Who told you of vampires?"

"I cannot remember" she answered in slight frustration, cupping her forehead in one of her hands as she attempted to concentrate. "I can remember sitting upon a rug before a woman, but I can neither see her face nor do I know her name."

"Is the Fraulein ill?" the baron asked with true concern as he placed a soft hand upon one of her shoulders. He looked for a long moment into her face, his eyes penetrating, before he gave her a sudden wide smile. "Perhaps the modern buildings have upset you" he assumed as he suddenly took a step back. "I believe I have the perfect building to visit, mein Fraulein" the baron announced with pride as he swept his hand with disgust across the new buildings. "These models do not compare to the beauty of our Cathedral."

"A cathedral?" the female traveler repeated as she looked about to where such a magnificent structure could be standing. "Can you take us to it tonight?" she pleaded with a hint of more eagerness to her tone.

"I am afraid I must abstain from such an adventure" Alucard suddenly spoke as he bowed to the others. "A duty of business must pull me away from such a joyful sight, so I must beg pardon to excuse myself."

"But you spoke of none earlier" she bluntly spoke with a hint of suspicion and disappointment in her words as he gave her an apologetic smile. One which he seemed fond of giving her of late. "If you must then" she answered in a resigned tone, her gay time once more secondary to his ever-present responsibilities.

"Then I shall see you tomorrow evening, in the lobby of the hotel" he suggested as he bowed one last time and left the two alone.

"An unusual man you have found, Fraulein" the baron spoke as they watched him disappear amongst the crowds. "And I believe you have yet to see the end of his mysteries."

"Why do you suggest so?" she asked her elderly companion as he chuckled quietly.

"Because I have lived long enough to see many unusual things, but the man who has just left us is one puzzle I cannot solve" he replied as he gave a wink to the young lady. "Now with your escort gone, I may act as your sole guide for our fair city, Fraulein?" the baron asked with a friendly smile as he held out his arm for her to take.

"I would be honored" she answered with a small laugh as she took his arm and they walked off into the distance.

The pair walked for a few long minutes, one immensely enjoying the company while the other held an air of expectation about herself. As they further traveled she noticed the age of the structures grow older as time showed itself upon the cobble stones of the street and the weathered fronts of the buildings. An opening was making itself visible beyond, and she held her breath as they finally broke free from the jumble of new and old and stepped into an ancient past.

Before the two, within the center of a large, open square, stood the grand cathedral. Two massive Gothic towers arose above a sharp belfry, while the two arms stood on either side of the nave which held the doors leading inside. Tall, thin stained-glassed windows looked out upon the fountain in the center of the square, as though watching over the city and its inhabitants with a protective care. Here people milled about, wondering at the sight of the beautiful structure which rose into the sky high above any of the modern buildings.

"A meager structure dedicated to Saint Peter and the Mother of our Lord" the baron spoke with awe and pride as he himself gazed upon the massive structure. "A wondrous sight to behold, and a crowning achievement to our reunion."

"What reunion?" his female compatriot questioned though her eyes remained fixed upon the Cathedral.

"The reunion of the German state, mein Fraulein" the baron answered with glee as he bowed in a respectful gesture. "The empire had not had such a since the time of the Holy Roman emperors." Then he shook his head and turned a more saddened eye upon the church. "But such masterpieces never last, and much has this site seen of destruction and resurrection."

"What do you mean?" she asked as his words seemed to become more confusing with each sentence.

"Ah, but you would not know" her guide mournfully replied as he turned his unhappy expression upon her form. "There have been many dedications to God upon this same ground, and all are lost save for the one which stands before us now. Fire, faithlessness, all have caused the downfall of the others. Perhaps this will also see the end of its days in such a manner."

"I would never have been able to guess such a long history existed in such a quiet area" the traveler admitted as she looked with new eyes upon the grand building.

"Many things are not known, such as what you have hidden within your blouse" he suddenly noted as he turned his eyes toward her neck.

"Oh, so you noticed" she sheepishly replied as she grabbed at a chain upon her neck and pulled forth the cross which had been found among her person when she had awoken on the train. "For some strange reason, I cannot bare to leave it behind wherever I go."

"Perhaps a very important person gave you this medallion" he guessed as he carefully took the cross in his gloved hand and admired the fine piece of Christian jewelry. Then he noticed how hard his female companion was trying to stifle a yawn which threatened to burst forth. "But our time is spent this night" he announced as he held his arm out to the young lady. "I will escort you back to your hotel."

"Thank you" she gratefully replied as she returned the object within its hiding place and took his arm.

Within a few minutes, with the masterful guidance of the baron, they arrived upon the premises of the hotel. Reluctantly she removed herself from her guardian, as she took the elderly grandfather figure to now be, and stepped toward the doors. However, she hesitated for a moment before deciding to perform a rash request.

"Shall we meet again later this day?" the young woman eagerly asked as she turned toward the elderly gentleman at her side. "We may see other parts of the city" she suggested.

"I am afraid you may not have time, mein Fraulein" the baron informed as he held up his hand to stop the coming questions of his temporary ward. "Your friend is quick, and I am sure he has found what you were looking for in my city. I foresee we will not have time for another grand tour this day, nor the next."

"Are you so sure?" she asked with worry and disbelief in her tone. When he nodded, she could only agree with his wise observation. He had yet to lead her astray. "So...I guess this is farewell" she sadly replied, a few tears upon her eyes.

"Not all farewells last forever, Fraulein" the baron responded with a smile upon his weathered face. "Perhaps one day we may meet again" he spoke as he gently took one of her hands into his aged palms. "For now, keep safe and never forget the charm a caring one gave to you" he said as his eyes fell upon the small chain around her neck.

"I won't" she promised as he released his hold and she stepped back toward the hotel.

With a final wave she turned and dashed through the doors, tears in her eyes as she ran the entire way to her room.

Outside, the baron watched her leave with some apprehension, especially as he looked upward and noticed the drifting curtains of a room upon the second floor.

"May God and your dark angel save you from destruction" he quietly whispered as he turned and walked away into the darkness.


	6. City of the Marshes

A/N: Finally another chapter, which brings the story ever closer to completion (translation: over half way done).

City of the Marshes

The young female traveler stretched her tired muscles as the waning sun alerted her to the hour of the day. The previous night's excursions had forced her to retire late, but she had rested well and now felt refreshed for another look about the city.

With light steps the young woman dressed herself in her traveling attire and went in search of her companion. His room was, once again, not far from her own and she naturally wondered at his ability to procure such luxurious quarters so close to one another. The hotel they were now residing within was certainly upscale, and she could see many, if not all, the rooms were now occupied.

Alucard certainly held great sway over the places they visited for them to hold such grand suites as she had found herself residing within the past few days.

Arriving at his door, she politely rapped upon the portal. The knock was quickly answered by the unlocking of the knob and the opening of the chamber door. Alucard stood within the entrance, his eyes shining upon the smiling face of his younger companion as he stepped to the side and gestured for her to enter.

"Our answers lie in another place" Alucard spoke from the couch as the young woman looked out upon the gleaming city. "Cologne must bid us farewell."

With Alucard's announcement, the young woman was eerily reminded of the Baron's words the previous night. But perhaps such another journey was for the best, if she could only find an answer to who she was.

"What have you found?" she inquired with understandable interest.

"Information which I hope will lead to your identity" Alucard evasively answered as he raised a brow. "Do you again doubt my intentions toward your best interests?" he questioned in a strange tone as he carefully watched her reaction.

"No..." she hesitantly replied as the young woman nervously bit her lower lip. She turned and looked upon the gentleman seated comfortably on the couch. "But will you never confide in me what you have found?"

Her friend sighed deeply and rose to his feet. He walked over to where she stood, silhouetted against the softly blowing curtains and open view upon the city. The young woman was surprised when he rested both hands upon her shoulders, a soft touch in his movements.

"Everything in good time" her companion spoke with a small, almost sorrowful smile upon his face. "I will reveal all I know to you when the moment has come, but for now there is much packing to be done. Our train shall depart soon, and another will not come until the morrow."

"All right" the young traveler agreed with some disappointment as she slowly walked out of his grasp.

Alucard seemed unwilling to depart his grasp, but he allowed her freedom as she left his apartment. He stood alone in the window, the night twinkling full of lights in the distant city, as his eyes glowed a crimson red of possession.

"I can not understand why he chooses not to trust me" the young lady muttered to herself as she hurriedly packed her belongings. Fortunately the trunk was large enough she did not have to worry about proper folding methods, or even organization. She stopped and sighed for a moment, a fine, and so far unused, evening dress in her hands. "Will I forever be forced to follow his instructions so willingly?" she half scolded herself as she proceeded back to work and finished her chore.

A knock was heard upon the door, and she rushed to open the portal in case Alucard stood waiting. Instead, a porter was within the doorway, and he tipped his hat at her showing.

"I've come to take your trunk, ma'am" he spoke in passable English.

"Oh, yes" she distractedly answered as she stepped aside and gestured toward her bedroom. "You will find my trunk in there."

"Yes, ma'am" the porter replied as he quickly disappeared into the room.

The young woman, her knight in shining armor no where to be found, could only assume he now awaited her in the lobby. Catching hold of her traveling bag, the one which contained the precious items she had discovered upon her person, she walked out into the hall and down the flights of stairs.

To the young lady's surprise, she could not find her companion anywhere within the lobby. She grew worried as she watched her trunk leave for the station, and still her friend refused to appear.

Then to her relief she spotted a carriage waiting outside the front doors, and Alucard seated within gesturing for her to come to him. With a wide smile she hurried across the hall and through the doors.

In her hurry, however, she nearly collided with another person in a rush. She was thrown to the ground, but her opponent was able to hold their balance.

"Be more attentive about where you are going" the victor harshly recommended.

To the traveler's surprise she found the woman from the train glaring angrily down upon where she was seated on the walk.

The other woman also seemed astonished to find the same young lady, and her eyes were suspiciously cast down upon the loser in the contest. Then the male-dressed woman strangely looked about them for a moment, but suddenly without another glance she hurried away from the place of accident.

Ignoring the woman's blunt remarks and unusual behavior, the young woman rushed to the awaiting carriage. Alucard gallantly offered his hand, which she gladly accepted, and she alighted the hansom. With a tap on the box the vehicle was off, leading them swiftly to the train station.

"Are you hurt?" Alucard asked as they made their way along the streets. He seemed both amused and curious by the occurrence. "Your face told me you had met before."

"I have seen her a good many times on our trip" the young woman admitted with a light shrug of her shoulders as she brushed off the coincidences. "Perhaps she is traveling the continent as we are?"

"Perhaps" her companion agreed with distraction as he looked out upon the passing buildings. "Have you seen her at our hotels?"

"Now that you bring to mind, I believe she has resided at all of them" she thought aloud in a mystified tone. "Very strange."

"Very strange, indeed" Alucard agreed as their carriage came to a stop before the platform.

The two traveler's boarded their train and headed for their next destination, a trip which would take two days along the bumpy tracks. They had several changes of trains, for the distance was too great for a single engine, and the female counterpart to the pair was never able to find her other half during such changes. Always, though, he would be found during the night seated in their coach, amused by her concern and unwilling to discuss where he had been.

The end of the journey, a lonely one for the young woman as her companion was occupied during the day with business, was worth the distance as their next visit was sure to be enjoyable.

The city of Venice lay waiting for their arrival.

Their final train pulled into the station close to the entrance to the watered former capital, the moon high as the two companions walked onto the platform. The young woman looked about herself for signs of the grandeur of another ancient city, but she saw none of the legendary palaces and gondolas which attracted so many to the small metropolis.

Here disappointment did not go unnoticed by her protege.

"I believe you are looking for a special route to the city?" he inquired with a hint of a smile upon his face. "Perhaps I may be of assistance in granting your wish" her knight spoke as he gestured to a coach waiting by the platform.

The young woman followed Alucard to the enclosed vehicle, which was pulled by two black horses and coached by an unusual driver. The man atop the box did not even look in their direction as they stepped into the large hansom, nor did he speak a word as he flicked the reins for the horses to move.

The travelers were taken swiftly past the regal but unimpressive homes which stood by the station, and soon the young woman could see water glistening in the distance. To her excitement, she looked out the window as a large lagoon came into view, its surface glistening against the moon overhead. Lights could be seen across the water as the inhabitants of the amphibious city plied their nights with amusement and company.

The young woman gasped as they suddenly began traveling over the water along a narrow stretch of land which connected Venice to the mainland. Many other coaches were going hither to the archipelago, and still others were going the way they had come.

The excitement of the night was almost visible as within the hour they had crossed the land bridge and their coach halted before the entrance to the city.

"We cannot go farther in our vehicle" Alucard informed as he stepped out and offered his hand. "They dislike such large coaches upon their narrow walk paths, so we must be more obliging to their interests."

The young woman's lips erupted in a smile as she spied a dock nearby in which was berthed a gondola. The boat rocked gently along the calm water as she was helped into the boat by her male companion. Her excitement was visible as they pushed off land, their coach slowly left behind as the view of the lagoon was replaced by high houses and tall bridges crossing over the canals.

Their clip was good, but allowed them to enjoy the sights which were offered. The young woman was amazed at the number of canals she viewed as they traveled along the water, as one outlet led to another. She turned to ask Alucard about the history of the fine city, but her eyes suddenly widened in fright.

The gondolier looked eerily like their coachman.

Quickly she tried to hide her irrational fear, but she could not shake the unusual feeling which lingered about the man. He appeared normal but for his pale skin, and he had said nothing so far to prove her worried condition was justified. Though his prolonged silence did cause her nerves to fray slightly as the boat continued on its journey.

"Our hotel" Alucard suddenly announced as he gestured to a fine old establishment which ran along the canal.

The gondolier stopped the boat along the stone bank, and the two alighted onto the walk. Before the young woman could thank the driver for his superb skills, the man had pushed off and was far down the canal. She looked after the boat in confusion at the man's quick retrieval, but pushed the worry out of her mind as Alucard led them into the many-storied hotel.

"A reservation for two, under the name of Alucard" her companion spoke as they stepped up to the desk.

The clerk nodded and greeted them warmly, as was the usual custom. They soon had their room keys and were informed their luggage had arrived and was presently in their rooms. After they had refreshed themselves from the long journey, the two agreed to meet the next evening for a journey amidst the grand city.

The young woman, after she had bade good night to her companion, slumped down upon the comfortable bed within her suite. The window view was less spectacular than her last, as the balcony only opened upon the canal and building opposite. However, the breeze drifting off the water was soothing and the laughter of a party nearby soothed her to sleep.

The next morning found the traveler late to rise, as was her habit of late, and she stumbled down into the eating area as lunch was being served. She settled herself into a seat, and soon a waiter arrived with a menu. He settled a glass of water upon the table and left to wait on others.

The young woman was perusing the contents of the establishment's cooking when out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a familiar person.

To her amazement the woman she had seen several times, and who she had collided with on numerous occasions, walked into the lunchroom and seated herself on the opposite side of the room. An elderly gentleman, apparently her servant, stood at her side and spoke when he was spoken to.

"Um, may I ask a question?" the young woman inquired as her waiter returned. The boy, for he was barely above fifteen, seemed surprised but pleased she would trust his knowledge. "Do you know who the woman at the far end of the room is?"

"The lady with the man at her side?" the boy asked with a thick Italian accent as he looked askance over his shoulder. "I have seen her often" the servant revealed as he turned back to set some silverware upon the table. "She often patrons the hotel, but it is unusual to see her this time of year."

"Oh?" his entranced audience asked, the young traveler's eyes unable to pull away from the blond woman as she apparently ordered food for herself from a menu. "She has a schedule for herself?"

"It would appear so" the employee replied as he nodded his head and brought forth a pad of paper and pencil. "I have only seen her deter from it once before, and such a time was during the last vampire hysteria."

"Vampire hysteria?" the patron repeated in question with surprise. She had not heard mention of vampires since her first meeting with the Baron, but the topic still held her thoughts. "What happened?"

"I was younger when the attacks occurred" the servant admitted as he blushed at his youth. "But there were rumors of a vampire hiding among the city's ruins, preying on anyone foolish enough to trespass on the decaying buildings" he explained as he visibly shuddered. "The stories of the victims are now told as children stories, to scare them into being good. But what do you wish to order?" he asked as he quickly changed to his position.

"Oh" the young woman softly exclaimed in surprise as she was brought back to the matter at hand. "I will simply have the steak, cooked rare."

"Very well, miss" the boy answered as he gave her a smile and left to fulfill her order.

The young woman glanced every few moments over to her mysterious companion, a look of confusion and interest upon her face. The strangely appareled woman had been seen wherever Alucard and she had gone, and the rumors of vampires also appeared to be following their footsteps. Perhaps she should ask her companion about the unusual events which seemed to be unfurling, and the questions which were rising without answers.

"May I ask you one more question?" she inquired of the waiter as he returned with her plate.

"Certainly" he replied as he set the bleeding meat upon the table.

"What happened to the vampire?" she asked as she looked hungrily upon her food. The tender meat was very tempting, as her appetite seemed to have increased ten fold with the appearance of the plate. "Did they catch him?"

"No" the servant bluntly replied as he bowed and left without another word.

The young woman entertained the remaining portion of the day by watching the many different people wander about the lobby. Some were staying, as herself, and others merely visiting their friends. Solicitors for papers called out in loud voices with breaking news, while others quietly walked up to unsuspecting customers with chances to earn easy money.

"Good evening" a voice suddenly startled her from her viewing as the sun firmly set.

"Alucard!" she scolded as she stood to her feet and rested her hands upon her hips in disapproval. "Do not do such things!"

"I believe your expression was worth such a threat" he replied as his eyes turned toward the doors of the building. "But for now, another exploration?" he suggested with a grin as his eager associate nodded her head enthusiastically.

The two set off on their new journey, their steps taking them along the many walk paths which followed the endless number of canals. Others around the city enjoyed the same sights as they passed tourists like themselves. The young woman soon noticed that the canal they were following had grown wider, and before she knew their destination they had come across the grand canal which lay at the heart of the city's activities.

Alucard, though they appeared to be walking without thought, was guiding them to one of the city's greatest wonders.

The young woman gasped as they walked out into a large open area crowded with people strolling about the square. Tall buildings lay on either side as they strode toward one of the two columns situated near, the crowds seeming to turn aside as the companions walked along the intricate brickwork laid out upon the ground.

"The Piazza San Marco is the crown jewel of the city" Alucard explained as he guided them toward St. Mark's Basilica at the far end. "Before us stands the house of the Doges, once rulers of the capital" he spoke as they looked upon the tall palace made of white stone and supported by numerous columns along the ground level.

All seemed to quite as the bells from the basilica suddenly chimed the hour, signaling midnight had come to the city. The peace was comforting as the last chimed fell, but the people were still mesmerized by the song of the bells.

"The vampire!" a voice suddenly screamed.

The silence was shattered and all looked about them in confusion, each trying to find where the voice had come from. Soon a man came running through the crowds, his face sweating with exertion and fear as he stopped in the center of the piazza.

"I have seen him!" he cried out as he pointed from where he had come. "He is coming!"

The man's message sent the crowds into a panic as all fled the coming monster. They jostled and pushed as each vied to gain entrance to the grand canal and the gondolas which awaited their customers.

The young woman cried out as she was suddenly pushed by the rampaging mass of terrified humans. She fell against her companion, who tightly wrapped his arms around her and stepped up against the column.

"The fool" she heard him mutter above the pounding of feet and screaming people.

The two watched as the boats were filled to overflowing and gondoliers fought off more passengers as they pushed off from the bank. Other people forsook the boats and ran along the canal, turning into a building at the first chance.

Soon only the brave and wounded were left within the piazza, and those who had been trampled were being assisted by their companions and those who had stayed. The young woman looked upward to watch her friend sadly shake his head as he released his grasp upon her small frame and stepped from the column.

"I would have picked a more suitable time to announce my findings" he quietly explained as he turned to look back at his companion. "But perhaps with so few here the best instance is now."

"You have found something?" the young woman asked in almost a whisper. The spectacle had taken the enjoyment from her evening. "About my past?"

"Yes" Alucard spoke as he watched the wounded taken away by newly arrived gondolas. "There was an Englishman here not more than two days hence, and I believe he may know about your father."

"Really?!" she exclaimed in excitement as her vigor returned. "Do you know where he went?"

Alucard looked at her with a strange expression, but then a wide smile lit his face. He stepped forward and laid a hand lightly upon her shoulder as he chuckled with his own eagerness at another adventure.

"To Rome."


	7. Ancient Metropolis

A/N: A belated celebration for the 30k to my website.

Ancient Metropolis

The young traveler knew she was dreaming, drifting in the world between sleep and wakefulness. The dream, however, appeared so real she wondered whether the place existed as she looked about her surroundings in wonder.

The dreamer was standing in a long hallway filled on one side with windows, and on the other with high doors which held knobs too far to reach. She felt as if she were small, a child perhaps, who was wandering about an ancient home in which she belonged. The passage held no fear for her as she tromped forward, her aim apparently a door at the far end of the hall.

The young woman watched as she knocked loudly upon the wood, too short to open the portal herself. Her wait was short as the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman standing within the entrance, a bright smile upon her face as she bent down to peer at her visitor.

"Well, my imp" she spoke in a heavy accent, her eyes full of play. "What brings you here?"

"I'm lonely, mama" she heard her voice, soft and childish, answer the woman.

"Well then, perhaps you would like a story?" her mother replied as she settled a hand upon her tiny shoulders and led her into the room.

The young dreamer looked about herself in both wonder and recognition. A four post bed stood at the center of the area along the far wall, an elegant bed stand at its side filled with strange bottles. The glass glistened from the light of the moon which filtered in through the large windows at the opposite side of the room, showing the time to be night.

The young woman whom she had referred to as her mother walked over and seated herself upon the bed, patting the area beside herself in welcome. Her smile was wide as she tipped her head to the side in a playful manner.

"Would you like to hear another story about vampires?"

At those words, the young woman was jolted from her sleep, and she found herself seated upon a bed. For a moment she looked about herself in confusion, but then she recognized the hotel room which had just been purchased for her stay. The companions had arrived in Rome by train the prior night, but their late check-in to their rooms had forced them to delay any exploring.

With a sigh she fell back upon the soft pillows and looked upon the clock which was nestled atop the fireplace mantle.

The time read six o'clock in the evening.

The weary traveler rubbed her eyes and slowly shook her head at her horrible new habit of awakening so late in the day. However, she did give herself some excuse as she rose from bed to perform her toiletries. Alucard's insistence on nightly traveling had certainly forced her to adapt to his nocturnal regimen, and strangely she'd had little trouble changing to the shift in hours.

The sun was past setting as she finished her chores and stepped out into the hall. She locked the door behind herself and decided, for curiosity's sake, to venture about the floor before heading down to await Alucard in the lobby. They had agreed to travel the sights and possibly learn something of her past through the many other hotels which dotted the old city.

Striding down the hall to where Alucard had taken his quarters, she knocked on the door and was perturbed to find no answer. Feeling he had taken his leave and was even now awaiting her in the lobby of the hotel, she quickly turned and found herself knocking against another guest.

With a soft thud she collided with the ground, having lost the battle of weight between the other person and herself. She scowled as she looked upward to an older gentleman who appeared most startled, but apparently not by their collision.

"Robert?" he quietly whispered as his mouth gaped open in astonishment. The trance lasted only for a moment, though, and he quickly offered his apologies as he assisted her to her feet. "I'm afraid I was not watching my steps" he spoke in a thick British accent as his new companion brushed the dust off her dress.

"I suppose no harm is done" she replied as she inspected her person and found nothing torn nor dirtied. "But as recompense, I would like to ask you one question."

"Anything, my dear miss" the man bowed deeply in an obliging manner. "Arthur Stephen shall be at your most humble service."

"Well, Mr. Stephen" the young lady spoke with a smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why did you just now address me as Robert?"

"Well, quite extraordinary really" he replied as his heavy gaze fell upon her person. "But you closely resemble an old school chum of mine. One I had treated as a brother, as a matter of fact."

"I can hardly call that a compliment" she laughed as her companion chuckled lightly.

"No, I suppose not" he asserted, but his eyes never left her face. "But may I ask your name, in the chance you may be a relation?"

Here the conversation came to a standstill as she turned away in regret and discomfort at not being able to give even such a slight thing. He easily sensed her sad unease and a fatherly concern lit his face.

"Are you in some sort of trouble, miss?" he asked with worry as he gently set a hand upon one of her shoulders.

"I...I cannot tell you my name" she quietly replied as she turned her head in shame. "I cannot remember who I am."

"Are you earnest?' he asked, and his countenance turned to deep concern as she nodded in the affirmative. "You are not alone, I hope?" he questioned as he looked about the empty hallway.

"No, I have a companion with me" she explained as she shook her head. "He is waiting for me in the lobby, as we are to visit the city and perhaps find any clues as to my identity."

"Then I shall not keep you waiting any longer" Arthur spoke as he stepped to the side to let her pass. However, his arm remained upon her shoulder as he smiled down upon her young, pretty face. "But will you do me the honors of visiting me in my room after your excursion. I may have some information which could be of use. My room number is 541, if you wish to join me later."

"I would be glad to" she accepted with a smile as his arm released its gentle hold upon her shoulder and she waved a goodbye before proceeding to the lobby.

The young traveler was in for another shock as she stepped down the stairs which overlooked the lobby. At the entrance to the grand hotel she noticed the familiar pair of travelers who had followed them on their journey across the continent, the young woman and her elderly companion. They appeared to be waiting for someone to appear, but upon her entrance they suddenly stepped outside.

With a quizzical expression the young woman then noted her own companion standing in the shadows, his face clouded with an unknown expression as he looked to the doors of the establishment. With his attention distracted, an idea came to her mind and she walked over to the front desk.

"Excuse me" she spoke of the person behind the counter, who turned at her beckoning. "Could you tell me who those two people were who just left?"

"Certainly" the manager replied as he flipped through the guest register. "They are the Countess Svena and her manservant. They arrived only yesterday evening, a few minutes after your own."

"Thank you" she graciously spoke as she turned and nearly found herself colliding with another person.

To her relief, the tall person was merely Alucard standing with a smirk upon his face.

"You seem to be ill-fated to crash into people" he jested as he grabbed her shoulders in time to stop her from again falling to the floor. "May I ask what you were inquiring about?"

"It's...it's nothing" she faulted as she looked away. "I was just checking the time."

There was a long pause as Alucard judged her poor lying skills, but he seemed unwilling to pursue the subject.

"Then perhaps you are ready for a visit to this grand old city?" he asked as he stepped back and held out an inviting arm. "The night is young, but there is much to see."

"Of course" his companion replied with a smile as she took the offered limb and they left the hotel.

However, Alucard could not help but notice her distracted attitude as they visited the most famous scenes of Rome. The Coliseum and famous aqueducts were readily viewed from the windows of their coach, and they passed through the ancients residents of the high society without a word.

Even the triumphant Column of Marcus Aurelius, standing high at one hundred feet on its short pedestal in the Piazza Colonna, was mostly ignored by the female sightseer as they walked along the cobblestone roads. They had left their carriage behind in favor of the more personal pedestrian transportation, but still the change did not alter her mood.

Finally Alucard could take no more, and insisted upon taking a pause at the forum. There, surrounded by the temples of rejected gods and famous arches celebrating deeds of long-dead heroes, he confronted her on the subject of her distraction.

"You have barely spoken this evening" he bluntly noted as he sat upon the weathered steps of the Temple of Concord. "Will you speak plainly of your troubles?"

"I met a gentleman earlier this evening" she explained, though she quickly regretted her wording as Alucard's eyes shown with an almost jealous gleam. "An older gentleman. He spoke of having information which may help discover who I am."

"May I ask his name?" her companion quietly inquired.

"His name of Arthur Stephen" she replied with some hesitation at the tone of his voice. Alucard appeared almost dangerous as he calmly rose and looked above to the clear night sky. "Have I invoked your ire for my actions?" the young woman asked as she bit her lip in agitation.

"No" he bluntly replied, his almost rude answer causing his companion to jerk. He noted her frightened reaction and turned his face to grin down upon where she sat. "Perhaps your mystery may yet be solved by this man."

"I do hope so" she agreed as she stood to her feet and also looked to the heavens. "A wonderful night, isn't it?"

"Indeed" he agreed as his focus remained on his female companion.

Shortly thereafter, with the moon lowering in the sky and the coming of the sun not more than an hour away, the two companions returned to their hotel. The two bade their goodnights and separated, each going to their own apartments. The young woman only briefly stopped in her room, though, to retrieve her few personal possessions, and then again stepped out into the hall. She began her search for Mr. Stephen's room, and was fortunate in quickly finding the number which lay not far from Alucard's own apartment. She politely knocked on the portal as her other hand nervously clutched the small bag in her fingers.

Her wait was short as footsteps were hears and soon Mr. Stephen opened the door. His face lit up in delight as he glimpsed his visitor, and he quickly invited her into his room. Expecting an apartment befitting his trim appearance, the young woman was shocked to find the place a complete mess.

"I am a bachelor, you know" he explained with a short laugh as he led her to an empty chair. "And I have been searching my bags for any hints to your past."

"And have you found anything?" she eagerly questioned as she looked about the now treasured objects.

"I believe I have" he replied with a soft smile as he stepped to the mantle and retrieved a small picture frame. "Do you recognize either of these people" he asked as he handed the portrait to the young woman.

"It's the woman!" she exclaimed as she viewed the two people, a man and a woman, within the picture.

Her eyes were true to her word as she looked upon the woman from her own picture, and the one who had appeared in her dream. The man beside her also appeared familiar, and she could not help but notice the resemblance between the gentleman and herself.

"So you have seen the woman before?" Arthur asked as he seated himself down upon a nearby couch.

"Yes. Here" she explained as she pulled forth the precious picture from her bag and showed the gentleman.

"I see" he spoke with calm joy as a wide smile came upon his face. "So there can be little doubt upon your heritage. You certainly are of the Victoria line."

"That is my last name?" she inquired as her own expression showed one of happiness.

"Indeed" the man replied as he nodded his head. "I am afraid I cannot tell you your first name, for I believe it was never mentioned to me, but you are indeed the only child of my old friend, Robert Victoria."

"Are my parents still alive?" she quickly asked as she stood to her feet in excitement. "Can I meet them?"

"I am afraid they have both passed on" the man spoke with sorrow as he stood to his feet and laid a soft hand upon her shoulder. The struck look upon his new ward was tragic, but he gave her an encouraging smile. "But I will tell you what I can of them both, so that perhaps your own memories will return."

"I...I would like that very much" she replied as she slowly seated herself down upon her chair.

"Well, where to begin?" Arthur rhetorically asked as he also settled upon his couch. "I knew your father better, so I shall start with him" he announced as he settled back with a small smile upon his lips at times past. "We had met as young students at the university, both being from wealthy families. Even then he showed his, shall we say unusual, traits to the professors."

"Unusual traits?" his listener inquired in confusion.

"He was a bit eccentric" the storyteller explained with an awkward grin. "He loved the exotic and despised the plain, which was one of the reasons he quit the university life and traveled abroad. It was quite easy for him to do so, since he had no family and only a few friends."

"Did he meet my mother abroad?" his companion questioned with an eager tone.

"Yes" he replied as he looked upon the picture she had given him. "He made quite a shock when he brought back to England a foreign wife several months pregnant with his child."

"What?!" she exclaimed in astonishment.

"I did tell you he was unusual" Mr. Stephen chuckled with glee at her expression. "Apparently he had married her in the Catholic custom in the south of Italy somewhere, since he cared very little for religious denominations."

"The south of Italy?" she repeated in question. "Do you know exactly where?"

"That question is precisely why the room is in such turmoil" he explained as he swept a hand over the contents strewn about the area. "I have been searching for a letter which contained her hometown, and have still been unable to find the paper."

At the mention of a parchment, the young traveler suddenly began to dig into her bag of treasures. What she quickly brought forth, to the interest of her companion, was the list of destinations.

"Can you tell me what such a list may mean?" she asked as she handed the precious sheet to her new acquaintance.

The man perused the contents and a vague smile appeared on his lips as he nodded his silent affirmation.

"Robert, your father, was always fond of traveling" he explained as he handed back the paper. "I believe what you have there is the list of places your mother and he explored on their return to England."

"Then..." the woman trailed off as she thought of the man's words. "Then what I hold is the key to finding where my mother was from?"

"Perhaps" he agreed as he nodded his head. "And perhaps someone will recognize you as your mother's daughter" he surmised as he looked over the blond beauty seated upon his couch. "From the picture you showed me, I believe you two look quite similar."

"Do you?" she asked with joy at the compliment, though her countenance changed to a less gleeful expression. "But the final destination is missing" she remembered sadly as she peered at the torn parchment within her hands.

"Well, perhaps I may come upon the name" the man suddenly announced as he stood to his feet and gallantly bowed. "And perhaps I may find your Christian name, as well."

"Truly?" she replied as a bright smile lit her face. "How?"

"Robert Victoria still holds many friends in England" he explained as he gestured for her to rise. A comforting hand rested on her shoulder as she stood, and he led her to the door. "I shall telegraph them and see what information I may uncover."

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed with a shout as the elderly man grinned widely at her jubilant praise. "How can I ever repay your kindness?"

"Merely think of it as a gift to an old friend" he replied as he opened the door and she walked out into the hall. The young woman turned and clasped one hand in his as he smiled. "I shall speak to you tomorrow of what I have learned, and then we shall go further from there" he advised as he squeezed her hand and gave a slight bow.

"I cannot wait" she spoke as they separated and the door slowly closed on the excited young woman.

The young woman could hardly contain her excitement as she returned to her room, her thoughts filled with the new information and the promises he had made in finding more of her past. She dressed slowly for bed, though, as her energy seemed to weaken as the sun made its appearance in the sky.

As she dropped her head upon her pillow, one question remained unanswered which she would need to find on her own.

She needed to find how she had lost her memories to begin with.

* * *

The next night shone brightly with the moon as she quickly rose and dressed. She could hardly contain her glee and she swiftly left her room and walked down the hall to Mr. Stephen's apartment. The traveler could only imagine what information he had discovered during her long sleep, and she found herself upon his door within seconds.

The young woman had also decided to invite the old friend on the journey she was taking, providing Alucard also approved, and the more company thrilled her senses.

Unfortunately, her ecstatic mood was suddenly derailed as she noticed his door was slightly ajar. With careful steps she pushed open the portal and carefully stepped inside the darkened area, her voice softly calling his name. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light, and her mouth gaped open in shock.

The entire apartment had been turned to chaos.

Furniture lay scattered to the far corners of the room while papers and clothes were torn apart and flung upon the hanging pictures and floor. Nothing lay untouched as she carefully walked into the room and looked about for her friend. To her horror she could smell a scent familiar to her from the scene in the Paris catacombs.

The scent of death lay about the area.

With a frantic heartbeat she began madly looking about the area, desperately searching for any signs of Mr. Stephen which would give her hope. She found what she expected, however, and the sight was ghastly.

Mr. Arthur Stephen lay upon the floor, half covered by his belongings, marks upon his throat where he had been strangled. The chaos about was obviously from his struggle with the intruder, and from a strange frustration the victor had held after the fight.

The young woman covered her mouth and choked by a strangled cry as she looked upon the pale face of her former friend. Kneeling down, though mindful of his person, she felt tears run down her face at his horrible death.

However, her gaze was distracted by an object which lay in one of his clenched hands. Hesitantly, for she feared disturbing the dead, the young woman pried apart his fist and discovered a slip of parchment within his grasp. She opened the crumpled paper and found a single word written upon the sheet.

_Ragusa_.

More had been written below the word, but the remaining portion had been torn away.

She stood to her feet and clutched the treasured prize tightly to her chest. Silently the young woman whispered words of gratitude and prayer as she backed away and found herself bumping into someone standing behind her.

With a shriek she turned and felt her shoulders grasped in a vice-like grip. She struggled for a moment before a familiar voice spoke.

"Quiet" Alucard hissed as he looked down at his companion. "We must leave here. Now."

She could only nod at his suggestion and the two quickly left the room, shutting the door behind themselves to alleviate suspicion for a while. The young woman tightly clutched at the paper as her companion instructed her to pack and be at the hotel lobby within ten minutes, for they would travel to another metropolis.

The young woman stumbled into her room and began hastily packing her belongings, though she kept the slip with her at all times. Soon she was out of her room, brushing past the bellhop who had come for her trunk, and then she was down in the lobby.

A carriage awaited their escape and soon they were traveling down the ancient roads of Rome, leaving behind fond memories and lost opportunity. As she looked out the window and back to the hotel, wishing a farewell to her beloved friend, she could not help but wonder at the circumstances which had led to his death.

She now knew someone was stopping her from completing her journey.


	8. Over the Sea

A/N: The plot thins to lentil soup, but the chapters keep coming.

Over the Sea

The young woman sat stunned as the train sped along the tracks toward their next destination. She knew not where the machine was headed, nor at the moment did she care to fathom. The scene of her friend's murder, for she could not deny the marks upon his throat, was scorched into her memory. She could not shake the cold sweat which clung to her skin, nor did sleep come to her until the sun rose high in the heavens.

Miss Victoria was roughly awakened by a hand upon her shoulder shaking her from slumber, a slender hand which she knew belonged to Alucard. Her eyes opened hesitantly, for the world offered her less solace than sleep, and she looked up into the pale face of her only companion.

Alucard appeared to hold an expression of deep vexation mingled with concern, but in his agitated state his moods appeared to change between the two emotions. By his insistence she stood to her feet, took her precious few items from the top rack of the compartment, and followed him out onto the platform.

The mood was somber as the night and a heavy fog lay around them. Miss Victoria followed Alucard to an awaiting coach in silence, her thoughts as thick as the mists which surrounded their transportation. The rest of the passengers had left the station long ago, by the apparent lack of population, and vaguely she wondered how long she had slept through the night.

Soon a grand hotel loomed out of the darkness, its lights dimly lit and the foyer empty but for the attendant who stood behind the desk. The young man greeted them with a drowsy smile, for the hour was well past midnight, and mechanically went through the task of signing them into a pair of rooms.

The young woman vaguely wondered at the routine of checking into their apartments, as her companion had always had their rooms prepared in advance. She could only assume he had been rushed by the murder of her friend, and had not the time to wire for space. With their keys within Alucard's hand and their luggage to be carried up later, her companion gently led her to their rooms upon the second floor.

Miss Victoria was grateful for the assistance of Alucard's arm as they walked up the stairs and down the short hall. She doubted she could have made the short distance to her room and unlocked the portal, so heavy was the shock upon her mind. The young woman gladly allowed him to lead her into the bedroom, where she seated herself in a daze upon the covers.

Alucard more than sensed her distress and seated himself upon a chair which stood within a corner of the room. His companion could only assume he meant to watch over her while she slept, and the thought eased her mind as she gratefully lay down and closed her eyes.

The next moment found Miss Victoria within the grasp of a strong dream. She was well aware the reality in which she stood did not exist, but she could not awaken as she looked about her surroundings. The area appeared to be, as it had been before, the place of her childhood, for she stood within the same hallway. The door to her mother's room was open, and she found herself skipping upon the stones of the floor as her small feet took her closer.

She heard herself laugh, the high, ringing tone of a child, as she entered the room and viewed her mother seated again upon the bed. Miss Victoria had the impression her parent had often been within the room, unable to leave, but always with a bright smile upon her beautiful features. Her self hopped joyously over to her mother and clasped her tiny hands upon her parent's knees.

"Mama!" she excitedly yelled as she gave another giggle. "Guess what I can do!"

"What can you do, my little one?" her mother quietly asked as she lifted her tired hand and stroked her child's hair.

"I can see in the dark!" she replied with glee, but her happiness was short-lived.

At her words her mother's hand stilled and her eyes became filled with fear. She shook with a strange terror as she suddenly pulled her child close and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"You must never tell anyone about this" she whispered into the child's ear in a trembling voice. "And you must never use this power you have."

"But mama, why?" her young self asked with a slight pout to her voice.

"Just promise me" he mother begged as she pulled her child to an arm's width away.

The child, even through her tender years of inexperience, could see the fear which permeated her mother's eyes and shook her to her very soul. The pleading expression upon her parent's face was enough to calm her childish energy and instill a rare sense of seriousness to her young mind.

"I promise" she softly replied as she hugged her time-worn mother.

"Why did you fear me so much, Adriana?" a voice from the darkness suddenly whispered.

The young woman, broken free of her child-self, turned to see a shadow hidden in the corner. The outline was blurred by the blackness which seemed to swallow the figure, but she could discern two pairs of glowing red eyes peering past where she stood to the woman upon the bed. She took a step forward, intent on finding who had disturbed her dream, but the world of reality intervened.

The young woman sat up within her bed, her clothes wrinkled from her long sleep as the windows which stood before her spoke of the setting sun against their dull cloth. She turned to the chair Alucard had seated himself within and found the place to be empty of its former occupant.

Miss Victoria stretched and prepared herself for another night as she dressed herself in new clothes from the trunk which stood in the living room. The death of her friend weighed heavily on her mind as she felt exhausted, both physically and mentally. She could not shake free the images from the previous night, nor would a feeling of foreboding leave her to peace.

Miss Victoria, still shaken and with suspicions aroused, stepped toward the door to the hall but was surprised to see the knob move. She moved back and allowed the entrance of her guest, who presently turned out to be her companion. Her gave her a long bow but no apology for his rude entrance, nor was his customary smile seen upon his features.

"I believe we have much to discuss" he explained as he swept a hand toward the chairs which were situated in the room.

The young woman understood his silent command and seated herself upon a chair while he took residence on the furniture opposite where she sat. His expression held no inkling of amusement as his stern and serious tone spoke the tone of the coming conversation.

"What did you learn from Arthur Stephen?" he questioned as he settled his arms upon the chair in a stiff fashion.

"Only my family name, Victoria, and possibly the name of some city" she informed as she clasped her hands together in nervous anticipation. She felt as if she were being interrogated, rather than asked by a friendly inquisitor. "He could tell me no more before he was..."

The young woman trailed off, but her unfinished sentence intrigued her companion.

"Before he was?" Alucard asked with intense curiosity.

"Before he was murdered" the young woman finished in a quiet whisper. Her words seemed to upset her companion, as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I saw the marks upon his throat. There could be no other cause but murder" she concluded.

"I see" he quietly spoke as his eyes flashed for a moment. Then his attention appeared to return to the matter of discovery. "What was the name of this place?"

"Ragusa" she slowly pronounced, though the name had a familiar ring to its sound.

The word, however, had a profound but short effect upon Alucard as he suddenly started in his chair. The motion was quick but quite noticeable, and she wondered at his reaction.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in concern for his health.

"Nothing is wrong" he bluntly replied as he readjusted within his chair. "I was merely surprised in recognizing the name."

"Then you know this place?" she now questioned in her own fashion. Her voice was full of excitement as she pondered whether the final stretch of her journey was coming. "Is it near?"

"It is on the island of Sicily, some miles down the coastline" he informed as he watched her joy with an unreadable expression.

"How will we reach the island?" she asked in a quick, high tone.

"We will travel by train, as we have before" he informed as he suddenly stood from his chair.

"But by ship would be much faster, wouldn't it?" she argued as she stood to her feet. "There would be no delays by going along the coast. Why do we not hurry?"

"Your past will not vanish in a matter of days" Alucard explained in a firm tone. "And the land route is much safer."

The young woman could hardly argue against a safe passage, but she felt an uneasiness which pushed her to go by the quickest route. Her previous dream merely added to her worry as the voice and figure haunted her thoughts beside the memories of her deceased friend. She instinctively sought comfort from her sole companion, but he seemed less than willing to fill the role as he stepped toward the entrance door.

"If you will excuse me, I have business to attend to" he informed as he opened the portal and took a single step into the hall. However, he hesitated and turned his attention back to the woman who still stood within the center of the room, her eyes revealing the lost state she now existed within. "Be mindful of others" he enigmatically warned as he stepped out and closed the door behind himself.

The young woman, left with such cold advice, simply collapsed back into her chair with a loud sob. She could no longer contain the emotions of fear and grief which now engulfed her being, and which wracked her body as she cried into her hands.

For several minutes there was nothing but the sound of weeping within the apartment as the lonely woman let her emotions hold sway. Finally, though, she gathered herself together and lifted her head toward the door through which her final comfort had left. She scowled at the world which held such a cruel fate which had been given to her, to be without memory and now without friends.

The young woman slowly rose to her feet, her tears dried and her mind resolute. Without assistance, even from her own past, she would need to solve two mysteries. Who had murdered her friend, Arthur Stephen, and the puzzle which lay at the heart of his death, her origin.

With the moon rising high among the clouds which dotted the sky, Miss Victoria set her hand upon the precious bag she always kept close to herself and set her mind to find the solutions. She would find the answers for her friend and herself, with or without the assistance of anyone.

The young woman resolutely stepped out into the hall and headed to the top of the stairs, but she caught herself upon the first step as she noticed two familiar persons at the desk of the lobby.

Quickly the young woman stepped back and watched from afar as the two companions spoke with the person managing the desk before they left through the front doors. Cautiously she made her way down the stairs and proceeded over to the deskman, a plan formed in her mind as to her next move.

"Excuse me" the young woman called out to the manager as she stood before the desk. "But can you tell me if a Countess Svena is in this hotel?" she asked in a calm voice to avoid suspicion.

She held her breath as the man graciously looked in his book.

"There is no one with that name here, miss" he answered as he gave her a questioning stare. Her face showed a confused expression. "Is something the matter, miss?"

"No, nothing" she spoke in an apologizing manner as she shook her head. "But I was curious who those two who had just arrived might be. I believe I have seen them before."

"Ah, yes, Sir Integra and her manservant" the man nodded in understanding. "They often visit the area once a year, though they are strangely early for the season."

"Oh, possibly I am mistaken then" Miss Victoria concluded as she smiled at the desk manager. "Thank you for your kind help" she spoke as she stepped from the desk and walked after the two.

Fortunately she'd had time to see the registry, and had managed to locate their room numbers when the clerk had spoke the woman's name. Now she merely needed to make contact with the two companions, and find how they so thoroughly followed the same travel path as Alucard and she had led.

As the young woman stepped from the hotel lobby and out into the streets, she realized the search would be less difficult than she had imagined. The roads were empty of inhabitants, and as she walked further she realized many of the houses lay empty. The entire city appeared to have lost its residents over the past few years, the sight of which led to a sad story but made following the sound of the two companions' footsteps much easier for the young woman.

Miss Victoria had seen in which direction they had turned after they had left the hotel, and even now she knew she was moving closer as their voices could be heard not far off. The words were unintelligible but the tone was one of both urgency and cool calculation.

Suddenly to her great ire the voices stopped and the steps were no longer heard. She herself halted her movements and in frustration looked about herself in vain, as she had not had time to view the direction toward which they had headed.

Miss Victoria suddenly jerked as a heavy hand fell upon her shoulder and she quickly turned to find the culprit. To her shock and some dismay the person was the elderly gentleman, the manservant to the Miss Hellsing. He appeared both serious, considering the situation, and amused by her reaction.

The young woman blushed in embarrassment at being caught so easily in her pursuit, but she was relieved to have found them as the other companion appeared from a darkened alley. The other woman, the one the manager at the desk had called Miss Integra Hellsing, however, held an expression of mild annoyance.

"Why are you following us?" she bluntly questioned as her manservant stepped backward to place himself behind where she stood.

"I...I wanted to ask you a few questions" she truthfully admitted as she looked nervously between the two inquisitors.

"About what?" the woman known as Integra inquired with a raised brow.

"About why you are following my companion and myself" Miss Victoria quietly responded as she turned her head away in unease. "And perhaps if you knew something about me."

Integra looked upon the young woman before her with a strange sense of pity and coldness, but she shook her head after a moment of thought.

"The second one I doubt we can answer" she spoke as she stepped up to the lost traveler. "The first question, however, can be remedied with an answer if you will follow us."

"Where are you going?" the young woman asked as the two companions briskly walked past where she stood.

"To the Piazza del Plebiscito" Integra explained as they traveled along the stone roads. "I doubt the monster will intrude upon us with the church of San Francesco di Paola so close."

"Monster?" Miss Victoria repeated in question as they suddenly entered a large space.

To their right lay a large palace three stories tall and with large inlets on the ground level which stored large statues of apparent rulers of the ancient city. A clock rested atop the highest level directly in the center of the brick structure while dozens of windows looked out upon the plaza.

To their left stood the church of San Francesco di Paola with a large rounded dome atop its marble walls. A large portico greeted the visitors while around the main body of the building stood numerous columns which formed a partial circle encompassing the left half of the area.

The young woman marveled at the splendor man created for rulers and God alike, but her companions were little interested in the sights as they walked to the center of the area. There were a few people milling about the area, but none were close as Integra turned to confront her follower.

"I shall ask you a few questions" she solemnly explained as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And then I shall answer any I can from yourself. Agreed?"

"Agreed" the young woman volunteered as she prepared for a barrage.

"How long have you known this man Alucard?" she asked as she scrutinized Miss Victoria's face.

"For about a week" the other woman quickly replied, as she was prepared for such line of questioning.

"Has he told you his occupation?"

"No."

"Has he told you his origins?"

"No."

"Do you know when you are to leave next?"

"No..."

"Do you know his last name?" Integra finally asked in vexation at the fruitlessness of her efforts.

"No..." the young woman quietly answered as she shook her head.

"Are you meaning to tell me you know nothing of the person you have known and traveled with for a week?" the older woman questioned in strong disapproval and frustration.

"I am afraid so" she whispered in shame.

The simple questions had left Miss Victoria uneasy, and the final realization that she knew so little about her companion left her mind filled with her own inquiries. She had asked little of her friend, she could not deny she had not even slightly intruded upon his personal life, and he had come forth with no details.

Integra, during her inner evaluation, was now pacing the stone rocks beneath their feet and her fingers which lay behind her back twitched in nervous thoughts. Finally she stopped in her steps, as though she had remembered a small detail, and turned to the other young woman.

"I recall I was to answer your questions" she spoke as she cupped her chin in one hand. "Though first, I would like to know your name."

"My name is Miss Victoria" she calmly answered, though the name seemed to have a strange effect on Integra as her eyes widened in shock. "Is something wrong?" she inquired toward her strange hostess.

"It is nothing" Integra replied as she waved off the concerned tone with one hand. "Now, what questions do you have?"

"Why are you following us?" Miss Victoria bluntly questioned.

"We are not following you both" the older woman replied with some hesitation as she appeared to choose her words carefully.

"Then how have you arrived at the same cities and in the same hotels?" the traveler countered.

"It suited our purpose to be within those establishments" Integra admitted as she shrugged absently.

Miss Victoria realized she would find nothing from this mysterious woman, but still her curiosity held one final puzzle.

"Why do you move about using an alias?"

The question appeared to vex her new acquaintance as a few moments passed without reply, but then her manservant spoke up for his ladyship.

"I am afraid such is my doing, Miss Victoria" he admitted as he gave an apologetic bow. "I thought it wise to go under many names to avoid suspicion of an English noblewoman traveling across the continent alone. Sir Integra only now dropped her assumed name as our journey is nearing its end."

The reason sounded plausible, as the scandal of such a trip would cause eyebrows to raise, but still the young woman was doubtful. However, she had little time to ponder what little she had learned when the bell above the palace chimed the hour of midnight.

"I am afraid we have other appointments" Integra announced as she turned toward the church. "Perhaps we will meet again in better conditions" she spoke as she walked off toward the large structure with her manservant behind.

"Perhaps" Miss Victoria absently responded as she directed her own steps toward the hotel.

She now had much to find out about her current companion Alucard, and the night would wane fast if she did not hurry. The seeds of doubt had been planted by Integra, and now she sought to destroy the plants before they had time to destroy what trust she held for the gentleman who had assisted her along her journey.

Doubt overflowed within her mind as she desperately tried to create a picture of all she knew of her friend, but could construct nothing from the little she knew of his personal life. He was as enigmatic as the first night they had met.

However, now she wished to pull aside the curtain and find the man beneath the oddities.

Fortunately Alucard was not difficult to find, as he was seated within one of the lounging chairs located in the lobby as she stepped through the doors. He appeared to have been waiting for her, as when she entered he immediately rose to his feet and walked over to where she stood.

"Where have you been traveling?" he asked her in a light tone, but she could catch a slight hint of ire and annoyance in his voice.

"I went to the plaza to view the sights" she spoke in half-truths as she gave him a bright smile.

"I see" he replied with evident relief as he returned her gesture with a wide grin. "Then perhaps you would like the scenery I may now show to you?"

"What is it?" she questioned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her out to an awaiting carriage.

"A view of the Bay of Naples, seen from the lowest terrace of the Parco Virgiliano" he announced with evident self-satisfaction as they stepped into the cab and trotted off down the streets.

The journey was a distance of two miles, and the time was spent enjoying the shadowed scenery which passed by the open windows. The young woman found she could now easily see distinct features in the night as though the time were day, and the Bay of Naples came within view on their right as the road grew closer to a cliff bordering the water. However, the ride would have been immensely enjoyable had her mind not been preoccupied.

She had decided the secluded point within the park would be suitable for her personal questions.

The carriage passed through a long row of trees and arrived at a large monument into which one arrived upon a spiazzale, or large open space, and beyond one could see a hint of the bay not far off. Alucard led them beyond the area and toward the path which led down the hillside toward a full view of the water.

The two companions silently walked along the well-worn path down one terrace to another, until Alucard finally stopped upon a nob at the lowest level. Now the young woman was able to glimpse the entire Bay of Naples, a mass of body spotted with a few islands and which lapped against the cliff which they stood atop. Trees were scattered at the base of the hill, along a thin coast, and others pine woods lay at their back. A few forgotten boulders lay scattered about the park, hinting at an earlier time before man had tamed the area.

After a long look at the seas, the young woman finally gathered enough courage to confront her companion.

"May I ask you some personal questions?" she spoke with hesitation as she feared she would update him by merely inquiring for permission.

Alucard slightly turned toward her, his eyes now fully upon her form, and his grin dropped from his lips. The young woman could see his fingers twitch in agitation, but no other sign of annoyance could be seen. With the lack of ire she decided to push forward with her questioning.

"What is your business?" she softly questioned as she decided to start the inquiry with basic questions.

"I must choose not to tell you" he bluntly replied as he turned to once more look out onto the ocean. His face showed little amusement for her question, and he appeared troubled by the conversation. "And you would no doubt find an explanation tedious."

"What of your life?" she asked as she stepped before him to hold his attention. He turned away from her face and strode a few steps into the trees of the park. "Where do you hail from? Do you have family?"

"Such questions should, for now, be left unanswered" he replied enigmatically without looking behind himself to his companion.

"Will you not even tell me how it is you know so many of the hotels within Europe?" she insisted with a last, desperate plea for openness as she stepped toward her friend. "Will you not tell me anything about yourself?"

"I have traveled a great deal" he spoke as he seated himself upon a large boulder. His eyes were still turned from her own as he looked out upon the bay. "But perhaps another time I will speak of my past."

The evasive answer little suited the young woman, and she could not help but steel her mind for the coming confrontation. However, she looked mournfully upon her sole companion in the world. Tears gathered in her eyes as a sad smile grew upon her lips. The seed of doubt now sprouted into full bloom, and she could no longer tolerate his half-truths and concealment.

The time had finally come for a parting.

"I believe this is where we part ways" she softly announced as she gave a small, sad smile.

"What are you speaking of?" Alucard questioned in a sharp, low voice as he looked to her in suspicion. He little liked what she spoke of, and his teeth clenched tightly together in annoyance. "Why do you say such things?"

"I cannot trust you any longer" she whispered to her companion as she crossed her arms over her chest in comfort against the cold waves. "You hold too many secrets from me." A soft sob broke forth from her throat and she turned away from her companion, her friend. "You no longer need to help me in my journey."

"I release you from your promise."

The young woman expected a reaction from Alucard, but not one so intense. As she looked over her shoulder to comprehend his silence, she realized her words were as though she had shattered his very spirit. He sat stiffly upon the boulder, his arms fallen and forgotten at his sides. His mouth was open slightly in disbelief, but his eyes, though, held the window into his soul.

They appeared lifeless, a fallen void of shock and despair. Their color was gone, as was the light he had always allowed to burn so brightly.

For a long moment she sought to comfort him, to revoke her words, but her stubborn will held her back from her feminine instincts. She could not allow him to control her so, as though she were nothing more than a mere puppet.

"Goodbye" she softly spoke as she turned away for the last time.

The young woman walked off amidst the trees, her head held high as tears ran down her face. Behind her she believed she left the body of a broken man, shrunken from her words and lost to his purpose.

However, as her silhouette vanished among the groves a new spark of life came to the dark figure which stood from the rock. His eyes blazed with intense passion as he looked to the moon high above, and smiled with sharp teeth.

Time was on his side, and he would not allow the story to be told twice.


	9. Lost But Not Forgotten

A/N: One of the final chapters for this small period saga. Also, I apologize for the brief Italian I have no doubt slaughtered.

Lost But Not Forgotten

The young woman had taken the carriage alone, trusting Alucard would find another means of transportation. Upon arriving at the hotel she asked for the first ship to Sicily, and was delighted to hear one would leave at the first break of day. She ordered her luggage to be taken to the boat and she herself went to the old harbor to buy her passenger ticket.

Thus, not more than two hours after she had taken leave of her friend, the young woman found herself setting sail to the island of Sicily. The sun had not yet risen as she restlessly wandered about the deck of the ship. Few other passengers loitered about the area, and she felt a twinge of loneliness as she stepped up to the railing which surrounded the platform.

Looking out upon the white waves as boat tossed and turned upon the rough sea which made the Mediterranean Sea, she could not help but regret her hasty actions. A few stray tears ran down her face and dropped into the endless sea beneath the waves as she remembered the dejection in her companion's face. The hurtful but truthfully expressed words she had spoken reverberated within her memory, and she mournfully looked out upon the empty sea with a deep sorrow.

However, the deed had been done and she was now heading toward a future which would hopefully tell her the past. She could not take back her words, nor even force the boat around to seek forgiveness. The young woman could only stride forward and accept what her decisions would give with her full strength.

Perhaps, though, they would meet again, and she would finally be able to tell him her name.

* * *

The young traveler awoken from her slumber beneath the decks by the loud ring of the boat's whistle as the port was sighted. She sleepily rose from her bed where she had retired to after her pondering on the deck. Now she returned to the platform in the full brightness of the day, and she found herself cringing at the sheer heat of the sun which showed the hour to be shortly before noon.

Looking out upon the bow of the ship, the young woman caught a glimpse of the island of Sicily and the port of Camerina. The city of Ragusa itself could be seen atop the rising hills beyond the port town, and her weariness was lifted by the thought of arriving at the final destination of her journey.

Through the haze of her strange lethargy and the hectic life of the port, Miss Victoria managed to have her luggage sent to one of the hotels located in Ragusa. She learnt that the distance to the city was some miles inland, and a carriage would be most suitable to make the journey.

Fortunately she held more than enough money to pay for her expenses, as within her chest she had found a large pouch filled with coins. Thus soon she was traveling along the old, uneven roads to the city which lay beyond. Though the way was rough, the young traveler enjoyed the green landscape which offered tall brush and impressive fern trees. However, her interest in the flora was interrupted by her first clear view of Ragusa, and she was amazed at the layout.

The entire city was tiered along the sides of two hills, and the two parts were separated by a deep ravine filled with winding paths and lush vegetation. Houses, all at least two stories tall and some brightly colored, were placed side by side along the wide streets. Sometimes they were in line with the slope and others were at odds, which forced the buildings at an upward angle. Stone stairs led in all directions up the landscape and raised stone walks stood on either side of the roads for pedestrians.

The wildness of the area still remained in the city and trees both surrounded the area and inhabited the spaces between buildings which lay empty. The streets, smooth and clear of garbage, held specks of shrubs which had grown through the cracks of the old stones.

The young woman nearly knocked her head against the side of the coach door as the steeds suddenly came to a halt before her small hotel. She recovered in time, however, and the coachman slid down from his seat and gallantly opened the door for her to step out. She gave him a gracious smile and tip, and he soon was on his way to another customer.

With his departure the woman was left in the frenzy of the mid-day crowds who gathered about the street. Most of the road was covered in carts filled with the newly arrived shipment of goods from the port. She quickly followed suit with the few citizens and stepped up onto the stone walks and out of the way of the fast and reckless vehicles.

However, in her eagerness to avoid the traffic she accidentally bumped into an old woman who had just stepped out of one of the houses. They collided and the elder fell to the ground with a soft bump while the younger looked on in horror.

"Please accept my apologies" she quickly pleaded as she offered a hand to the old woman.

"Bah" the stranger replied in an offhand manner as she took the strong grasp and looked up with a smile. However, her eyes lit up in shock as her hand suddenly quivered in the young woman's own grip. "Elena!" the woman exclaimed as her face lit up in supreme happiness. "Elena, avete ritornato a me!"

"You know me?" the young woman softly spoke as her voice filled with restrained hope. "You know who I am?"

The traveler's words caught the stranger by surprise and she peered closer at her newfound acquaintance. Upon inspection her mouth dropped into a frown and her eyes furrowed up and created wrinkles upon her ages forehead.

"You do look like my Elena" she mumbled more to herself than to Miss Victoria, but now she spoke in English. The traveler was surprised one who appeared to be a peasant would be able to speak so many languages. "But you are different...maybe like..."

"Like who?!" the young woman cried out as she grabbed the old woman's shoulders. "Who do I remind you of?!"

"Like an insolent man I once knew" the stranger responded with more life in her voice than the other was expecting, but also with a hint of amusement in her tone. "Was your father's name Robert Victoria?"

"Yes!" the other quickly replied with glee as her face lit with joy. "And my mother! What was my mother's name?"

"Elena" the stranger softly replied with a fond tone. "You look so much like her."

"I do?" the young woman replied with evident pride. "What else can you tell me about her?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember your own mother" the old woman replied, her smile fading as she peered closer at her companion. "What is wrong with your eyes?" she slowly asked, her brows slowly coming together in worry.

"My eyes?" the young woman repeated in a startled fashion. "Why, nothing is wrong with them. But what about my mother? What can you tell me about her?"

"So you don't remember her" the old woman softly spoke as she looked shocked and worried. Her aged eyes worn with experience noted the tired expression on her younger companion's face. "What happened?" she questioned with evident care.

"I...I can not remember" the traveler admitted as her arms fell to her sides and she looked away in regret. "I...I do not even remember my own given name."

"Seras."

"What?" the young woman asked in question as her gaze flashed back to her companion.

"Seras" the old woman repeated with glee. "Your mother named you Seras."

"Seras" the other softly spoke, as if trying on an old glove she had missed. "My...my name is Seras." Then a smile lit her face as a cloud seemed to rise from her thoughts, and the name was welcomed as an old friend lost and found. "My name is Seras Victoria!" she yelled in ecstacy as she suddenly grabbed the old woman's hands and clasped them tightly in her own. "Thank you so much for telling me my name!" she thanked in barely controlled jubilation.

"I can think of no greater pleasure, my child" the old woman softly replied.

"But wait!" Seras spoke as she interrupted her joyous time. "May I ask what your name is?" she questioned her new companion.

"My name is Marianna Cusumano" she quietly answered in a humble tone. "I was maid to your mother before she married your father."

Seras could hardly believe her fortune as a wide smile appeared on her lips. Tears of joy fell from her eyes as she suddenly dropped to her knees and hugged the old woman who stood mystified.

"You know me" she sniffled into her plain dress. "You really know my name."

"There, there" Marianna comforted as she stroked the woman's blond hair. "There's nothing more to fear."

"I was so alone" Seras spoke as she sought to speak of her trials. "Only Alucard was by my side."

"Alucard!"

The young woman noticed the definite stiffness arise in her companion's body and she looked up in confusion. The expression on Marianna's face, however, caused her fear as she stood to her feet and tried to calm the older woman.

"What is wrong?" she inquired in a worried tone as their roles were reversed. "Have I said something I should not have?"

"Where did you see this man called Alucard?" the old maid asked in a sharp voice which startled the other.

"We separated at Rome" she admitted with some hesitation. "He seemed displeased we were to come here."

"I'm sure he was" Marianna mumbled in a dark tone as she then gave the young woman a bright smile. "But since he's gone, I'm sure I have much to tell you."

"And I would be glad to hear everything you have to say" Seras spoke with pleasure, though she was evidently confused toward the women's shifting moods. "Would you like to come up to my hotel room?" she offered, but the request was quickly rebuffed.

"No daughter of my Elena will stay in a hotel room in Ragusa" she argued with a scoff. "You will stay at my home while you are here."

"May I?" the younger replied in evident joy at the invitation. The nod of approval gave her an affirmative answer. "Then let me arrange my trunk to follow us" she spoke as she led the old woman into the hotel. "Where is it we are going?"

"To my cottage outside of the city" Marianna explained as they stepped up to the small lobby desk. "The way's rough, so I'd better arrange the travel of your things."

"Thank you" Seras graciously accepted as the manager came out to greet the customers.

Soon, after the reservation had been cancelled, the two women set off out of the city and into the countryside. The trunk followed behind them in a cart pulled by an old donkey and led by an older gentleman farmer. They traveled up the winding road and toward the back of the upper portion of the town, the one which locals called the Ragusa Superiore.

Seras was amazed by the rolling hills which existed beyond the city. They were more lush than the road she had ridden upon, and here more farm animals strayed into the road and grazed happily in the fields. Orchards of carob trees stood far from the road, and their limbs did not yet yield the blossoms of the fruit they would produce.

Marianna enjoyed the silence as they both gazed at the beauty which surrounded them. Soon, though, for the walk was less than a mile, they arrived at her small cottage. Seras was pleased to see the well kept yard with chickens pecking the ground clean of bugs. Several large, old carob trees gave shade to the house and there appeared to be a dense orchard behind planted long ago by now still hands.

The cottage itself was clean with whitewash and the windows were open to the afternoon breeze which wafted from the sea. The door and window coverings were made from the thick trunks of the carob tree, and Seras noted with confusion that all appeared to have heavy locks upon their handles.

"Home just in time" Marianna suddenly spoke with pride as she showed the elderly gentleman where to put the thankfully light trunk within the house.

Seras watched as he slowly and carefully unloaded her few belongings and placed them within a room set off to one side of house, and which appeared to have been occupied before by a young woman. The faded color upon the wall and the few books within the room spoke of a curious learner who loved flowers.

"Your mother's room" the old woman explained to her curious expression as the man was paid and left. "She loved to look out the window there and see the fields."

"My mother's room" Seras softly repeated as she walked over to the bookshelf and gently touched the spines. "Did she read often?" she asked as the memory of her childhood self resurfaced, wherein her mother has offered to tell her a story of vampires.

"Whenever she could" Marianna replied with pride as she beamed at her new guest. "And she was wonderful with languages. She taught me and herself the English language quite well" she added with a just amount of vanity.

"But where did she learn it?" the young woman asked in confusion as she could find little English literature on the shelves.

"She learnt it from the English sailors and merchants" the old maid explained as she walked over to peer upon the books herself. "And they had given her these few books to read."

"Then did she have many friends within Ragusa?" the young woman inquired as she imagined her mother always within the port entertaining herself with strangers' company.

Here Marianna hesitated, an act which only fueled Seras' curiosity. Then she recalled the reaction the old maid had shown upon hearing Alucard's name, and her suspicions were aroused. The impossibility of her mother knowing Alucard, for he appeared barely older than herself, presented itself to her idea, but she could not help but question appearance.

"Did she know Alucard?" she softly questioned, and the look within Marianna's eyes told her the truth even before she answered.

"Yes" Marianna finally replied as she turned her face away with a troubled expression on her wizened brow. "They were very good friends in their youth."

"So he must be much older than he appears" Seras mused with regret as she calculated the age difference.

"His appearance hasn't changed for twenty years"

"But surely there has been some change?" the young woman argued with a humored smile. "A man can not live for such a time without age taking it's toll."

"Then perhaps you would like me to tell you the story of this young man and your mother?" Marianna suggested "You will seen then that this Alucard is no mere man."

For a moment Seras had an unexplainable fear to know the tale which involved the two old friends, for Alucard had never mentioned her likeness to his childhood playmate. What reason he had possibly held for refraining from revealing any suspicions he had must certainly lay within the story, and yet she hesitated.

Perhaps the knowledge of more secrets hidden beneath his surface saddened her, but Seras felt there was more to her emotions. From Marianna's tone, something far more sinister lay at the heart of the matter and she cringed at the thought of what nightmares lay in her mother's past.

And what nightmares they may conjure from her own.

"If you want me to tell you, I'll do so after supper" the old woman interrupted as she noted the younger's mixed expressions. "But for now we can eat and relax" she soothed as her hand came up to one of Seras' shoulders in comforting gesture.

"All right" Seras agreed with a wan smile as they both left the room to fix the supper.

The two women enjoyed the cooking and dining as they feasted on the previous year's carob harvest along with several native plants and local wine. By the time their meal was over the sun had begun to set and Seras was feeling more refreshed and optimistic. Not even the memory of the tale to be told after the supper could spoil her mood, and she bravely reminded Marianna of her promise.

"I see" the old maid said with some regret as she seated herself on an old chair in one corner of the main room. Her face seemed unusually worn as she lit a candle and placed the light on the table stand by her side. She sighed deeply before she continued. "Then I shall tell you the past of your mother, and her encounter with the man called Alucard."


	10. Walking In Memories

A/N: An unusual point of view, technically second person but with few quotations marks since the narrative is long. Hopefully no one will be confused by the lack of pauses.

Walking In Memories

The sun was setting and darkness was falling, but Seras felt safe and warm in the small cottage as Marianna began her narrative.

"Your mother was born on the island of Sicily some forty years ago now. I was the midwife of the city of Ragusa, for even then it was a grand place which was wealthy from the nearby ports. On the night of the delivery there was a fierce storm, like the one which had taken your grandfather out to sea and lost. Your grandmother had not quite recovered from his death when she gave birth, and the strain was too much.

She lived only long enough to name her baby girl, and then she was gone.

Your mother, thanks be to her own, was healthy and beautiful, and my heart wept for her ill fortune. I had no children of my own, and no one else but my mother to whom I could call family, so I decided to adopt her as my daughter.

Her family had been poor, but her parents had left no debt and so she was free from any burdens. Often she could be found among the rocks by the sea or in the port talking to fisherman about their nets. She was quite good at mending them, and was very reliable in the fields, so we always had enough food on the table and bread in the cupboard.

Then one day, a strange boy arrived in town."

Here Marianna paused and breathed deeply, as though a great pain were coming.

"He was a helper to one of the local farmers, an orphan who had been left at the port by a ship captain. At first he was sullen and unhealthy, but the clean air of Ragusa and your mother, Elena's, kindness soon changed him. They were inseparable during their youth, and sometimes I would catch them eating the grapes off our vineyard. What trouble they could cause.

But as the years drifted by they seemed to play together less and less, until one day, when your mother was about the age you are now, a young English gentleman arrived."

"My father?" Seras interrupted with interest as her eyes shone brightly.

"Yes. He came on the island and his strange ways attracted Elena's attention. He was very open to anyone, and his friendly manner sparked love between them. They were both impulsive, so soon they were engaged to be married. All were happy for them, for they could see the love which lay deep in their bond.

The only one who objected was your mother's friend."

Marianna sighed and shook her head in remorse.

"I can only assume he had long ago fallen in love with Elena, his little Adriana, as he called her. She appeared to suspect nothing, dear child that she was, but I say she knew more than she would admit.

Anyway, the wedding soon arrived and the city was in a state of merriment, for your father was wealthy enough to invite and feed anyone who would come. There were shouts of joy and much feasting as everyone reveled in their happiness.

But your mother's friend was missing.

Elena sought his presence soon after the ceremony, a good, Christian one, too, but he couldn't be found. She remembered a place among the trees they used to play, and when people went there to fetch him, they found an awful sight.

He had hanged himself on one of the branches."

The old woman, her face weathered in the candle light, shook her head in dismay.

"He had committed suicide, but no one was brave enough to tell the bride until a day later. Elena went to the simple coffin they had made for him and wept bitterly for his soul, lost to heaven for his act. When the funeral came they could not bury him in consecrated ground, and instead took his body to the grove of trees and made a headstone of rock in honor of his life.

Your mother never quite got over the shock of her friend's death, but Robert was a good help to her grief.

A few weeks afterward, though, your father had to sail to Italy for some business, but he refused to have Elena accompany him. The way would have been too hard, especially when I realized she was with child. You, my dear little Seras."

Marianna smiled at the young woman who sat at her feet, and her guest returned the gesture.

"As midwife I also objected to the trip, which would last some weeks, so Elena was resigned to being left behind. After he left she would often go to the cliffs to watch for his ship, waiting for him to come for her and her child.

And every day she would go to the forest to visit her friend."

Here the old woman crossed herself and spoke a quick prayer, as though she should shield herself from some evil.

"Some weeks after your father had left, and about the time he would return, rumors started spreading about a young man seen around the grove of trees. Cattle began to appear dead upon the fields, drained of their blood, and farmers began to bring in their livestock for fear of losing their herds. There were rumors the boy had turned into an unclean soul, one of those who walked the earth and preyed upon the good people.

Soon no one would approach the area and its bad reputation reached Elena's ears.

To clear his name she spent a night at the grove, though I tried to talk her out of the arrangement. All night I waited for her to come back, to realize her foolishness and hide in the safety of the home. When she returned the next morning at dawn, shaken and pale, I knew she had seen something which was not of this earth.

After much coaxing I was able to get her to tell me the story.

After night had fallen in the little grove, she had waited patiently beside the grave. As the moon had risen in the sky, she was woken from a soft slumber by the sound of quiet footsteps over where she lay. She had opened her weary eyes, for the morning sickness had made her weak, and before her stood the figure of her dead friend."

Marianna shuddered for her little daughter's fear, even though many years had passed since the tale.

"She said he had stared at her for a long time, his face pale and his teeth sharp. She could do nothing but sit up in terror at his unearthly presence. Then he had kneeled down before her, and his cold hand had dropped to her stomach.

He spoke a curse upon her child, and then he was gone."

"A curse?" Seras interrupted with a tremor in her voice. "What kind of curse?"

"To join the undead" the old maid quietly responded as she could not look the young woman in the eyes.

Seras, her face waxen and pale, did not respond and merely wrapped her arms around herself against the night. The warm house suddenly seemed to grow colder as Marianna continued.

"Though Elena was afraid, she called out to him to return but he did not show himself. She returned to the cottage and wept for the creature he had become, and the next day she spread holy crosses upon the ground of his grave. Her small gestures seemed to call to, or at least trap, his spirit in the earth and there were no more attacks.

Then your father arrived with a ship laden with goods, and they went off to England to enjoy their new life together. I never saw them again."

"Why did you not go with them?" Seras asked in a quiet tone.

"I had my mother to take care of" Marianna replied with a warm smile. "She wouldn't have made the journey, so I remained behind until she passed on. The plan was to rejoin your mother in England, but both your father and she died before I could come."

"I see" she softly answered as her eyes looked down upon the old floor.

The young woman wondered at the life her elder had led, the long years of loneliness mixed with brief, heartfelt times. She now knew her mother well, from the story which had been told, and many truths had come to light. However, one question remained unanswered from the tale, and she loathed to inquire, but she realized she had to know the full truth.

"Marianna" Seras spoke in a quivering tone as she rose to her knees and placed a hand upon the woman's knee. Her fingers trembled with realization as she sought a voice to utter her question. "What...what was the name of my mother's friend?"

Marianna hesitated to respond, but the pleading look in her young charge's eyes told her the truth had to be told. Those were the same dear, stubborn eyes of her sweet Elena, and she sighed in resignation.

"His name was Alucard."

Seras' eyes widened and she sat backward upon her legs in shock. She had expected the very answer, but the truth was like a blow from which she could not recover. The young woman could merely stare in horror at the old maid, her mind reeling from the impossibility of the whole situation. The impossible circumstances.

"It cannot be" she argued as she slowly began to shake her head in rejection. "He cannot be...the dead cannot rise from their graves!" she yelled as though to convince herself as she rose to her feet. "The dead do not come back to life!"

"The dead do not" Marianna agreed as she looked downward in sadness, and her voice grew faint. "But vampires do."

At the mention of the word Seras' legs gave way and she fell to her knees upon the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself against a coolness which was not physical, and through a haze of rising panic she tried to control her emotions.

The tales her mother had told her, the strange habits of Alucard, the strange people who had followed them starting from Paris, and even the disappearance of so many other passengers along the journey. Apart they were nothing but fragments of a nightmare, but with the single tale of an old-world legend the pieces fell together.

Alucard was indeed a vampire.

"What...what happened to his grave?" she whispered to Marianna as her voice shook with fear.

"It still rests in the grove of trees" she explained as she rested a wrinkled hand upon one of Seras' shoulders. "Though it lies empty now."

"May I...may I see it?" she asked as her eyes rose to look into the weathered face of the old woman. "Please?"

"Tonight?" Marianna questioned in horror as she vehemently shook her head as she saw the resoluteness in the young woman's gaze. "You can't mean to go tonight!"

"I must" Seras replied as she stood to her feet upon shaky legs. "Something...someone is waiting for me there. And I have to know the reason why my mother's friend would curse her child."

"Him..." the elderly maid softly spoke more in answer than inquiry. "So his curse does call to you. Your eyes told me as much..."

Her sentence broke off and the young woman was dismayed to see small tears slide down Marianna's face. She knelt upon one knee, half risen, and wrapped her arms around the woman's body in comfort.

"I will come back safely" she soothed with as much confidence as she could manage. "I will not let this curse take away who I am, no matter what may come" she promised as she rose to her feet.

The young woman, her mind resolute, turned to the door and took a step forward. She hesitated, though, and turned her head slightly to peer over her shoulder. Marianna's eyes pleaded for her return, and Seras swore to herself she would not forsake the oath she had given to come back without harm.

"Wait for me" she asked, and then the house lay empty but for the old woman in the chair.


	11. Fruits Reaped

A/N: A tragic chapter, but remember our loved ones never really leave us.

Fruits Reaped

Seras trod cautiously along the unknown path upon which Marianna had directed her steps. The trees and fields cast their shadows as she nervously bit her lip, but she would not be deterred from her objective. She needed to know if Alucard were truly one of the undead, and her answers would only be gotten from the grave in which he had been buried.

The young woman rested against a tree for a moment as her breath came out in tired gasps. Her long journey across the continent had taken its toll upon her body, and she could plainly feel the effects of fatigue as she walked along the rocky path. However, she was aided by a bright moon overhead, and from Marianna's description she knew the grove was not far off.

After several minutes of wandering along the path, Seras suddenly noticed a group of trees which stretched beyond the coming hill. She quickened her steps and soon found herself at the edge of the line of growth, an anomaly of green amidst a sea of fields. The old trees stood grandly over her tiny figure, challenging her to enter and find the answers to her questions.

With a deep breath to strength her quickly beating heart, Seras stepped into the grove and meandered her way through the brush. The path had been little used for many years, though a small trail, barely wide enough for herself, allowed her passage to the center. She knew the grave lay within the small meadow at the heart of the area, and the thinning green told her she was nearing the site.

As Seras broke free from the dense growth, she was halted in her tracks by the sight before where she stood.

The light from the moon caught the faint dew of the late night which had gathered amidst the leaves of the grass which thickly covered the ground. Within the center of the area stood a single, small wooden cross with a simple inscription carved upon the surface; Alucard.

But what most caught her attention was the figure which stood behind the memorial, the person whose grave she now faced.

Her companion and friend, one who had known and loved her mother, stood staring at her with a wide smile upon his face.

"Alucard..." she softly whispered as she recoiled from his presence.

"Surely you were not expecting someone else?" he quipped with humor as he slowly moved from behind the cross. "After all, why should the dead not be at their own grave?"

Seras was little amused by his words and his approach, and she took a step back into the brush. Her movement caused him to stop in his steps, and a frown lit upon his lips.

"So you are afraid of me, now that you know what I am?" he asked with disappointment which quickly turned to bedevilment. "But why should you fear me? You will soon be no different than I."

"What do you mean?" Seras questioned as she managed to find her voice, shaky but loud.

Alucard sighed at her apparent ignorance, and he began to pace the area before the cross.

"Surely the old woman has told you the tale of your mother" he surmised and his suspicions were confirmed by her silence. "Then you know of the curse I had placed upon you, when you lay in your mother's womb."

The young woman did not respond to his comment, but her mind wandered back to Marianna's mention of the words Alucard had uttered to her mother as she sat at his grave. He had spoken about joining the dead, but the details of the curse were still unclear.

"I did it for her, you know" Alucard suddenly injected her thoughts. His voice was soft, full of regret and weary with the years. "She would not save herself from mortality, so I would save her child."

"Save me from mortality?" Seras repeated in a voice barely above a whisper. His words froze her blood with some undescribable fear. "How? Why?"

"As you aged, you would become like me" he explained as a smirk appeared on his face. His teeth gleamed harshly in the darkness. "Your powers have already manifested themselves several times, as you must remember at the Eiffel Tower when you heard the assassin approach us."

Searching through her memories, Seras could recall the man who had fallen from the Tower, and how she had averted their own deaths by pushing Alucard from his path. But the avoidance had been mere luck, there could be nothing more to the instance.

However, an even greater fear rose within her when she remembered the dream she'd had where as a girl she had run to her mother's room with the announcement she could see in the dark. Her mother had advised her not to use her strange power, and she had forgotten the exchange until the dream had occurred. Her parent must have suspected what was happening to her daughter, and she had tried to avoid the fate Alucard now wished to happen.

Alucard had been watching her facial expressions, and he seemed intrigued by her final thoughts. Seras also suspected her had been listening to her thoughts, as his own face held more than a hint of the use of demonic powers. His next words confirmed her theory.

"She could not have averted your fate forever" he commented with an emotion as of one betrayed by those dearest. "The curse is too strong, and even now you do not have much time."

"You selfish old man..." were the words which slowly came from Seras' lips. Alucard seemed taken aback by her vindictive manner. Her eyes and face were turned down as she spoke. "You could not have my mother's love, so you sought to have control over me" she surmised as she lifted her head and her orbs shone with a strange, red light. "You lied to me! You knew who I was, and now you even wish to kill me."

"I had no choice but to hide the truth" Alucard bluntly stated as he scowled at her manner. "You had come upon my feeding on the train, so your memory had to be locked within your mind to keep my secret. But now I will free them for you."

Seras' eyes snapped wide open as a floodgate of memories was suddenly released. Her legs shook and collapsed as emotions, triggered by those many memories, nearly consumed her mind. She clutched at her head in the mentally agony of the burden of a lifetime, and she watched her story told in a thousandth of a second.

Finally, after no more than a few moments but what was a lifetime for herself, Seras felt the weight slowly lift and she could look up to find Alucard standing over where she knelt. His face was a mask, void of emotion and frozen in time.

She could not stand his face, nor anything else about this monster who had called himself a man, and she shakily stood to her feet.

"Whether I become like you or not" she whispered as she took a step back. "I will not join you."

Those were her final words as she turned and left the grove. She was surprised he did not stop her exit, but she cared little for his actions as she stumbled her way across the rough path. The young woman noticed with dismay that the world appeared brighter than when she had arrived, and she knew the day was not forthcoming for many hours.

Her changes were coming at a more rapid speed.

After the few minutes along the trail she finally spotted Marianna's house, and the warm glow from the candle gave her some comfort. She nearly collapsed against the door, for her fatigue had worsened, and she clumsily pushed open the portal.

An unwelcome surprise awaited her on the other side.

Before the warm fire, standing as though she were an honored guest, stood the woman who had followed Alucard across the continent. Integra, with Walter at her side, did not look pleased when the young woman entered the house.

"So you have been with him" she commented more than questioned.

Seras, fearful for Marianna's safety, was relieved to see the old woman tied against the far wall. Her mouth had been gagged to avoid any outside suspicion, but her eyes told the young woman to flee. However, at the slightest hint of movement Integra pulled a revolver from her coat.

"I am afraid I cannot allow you to leave" she almost regretfully commanded as she raised the pistol. "From what I have learned about you, Seras Victoria, I have realized nothing can be done to reverse your condition."

"Condition?" Seras asked in confusion as her focus remained on the weapon which was leveled at her heart.

"The curse which was placed upon you" Integra informed as she took a step forward. "The local old fishermen were very helpful in telling the full tale of your mother, and from my research I know that even should we kill the monster there is no cure for such a curse."

"Your research?" the young woman tried to stall as she frantically thought of a way out of the predicament.

"Vampires."

The simple word caught her attention, and Seras now realized why the strange woman had tracked them across the countries. She could now even guess who had ordered the stranger from the Eiffel Tower to kill Alucard, who she now knew had been the original target.

"So what now?" Seras asked with a quiver in her voice as Integra softly sighed.

"This pistol is loaded with silver bullets" she explained with some regret in her voice. "If hit in the heart, death will be instantaneous."

Marianna screamed through the gag as the report from the revolver sounded through the house. Seras tried to move out of the way, but even with what new speed her change had given her the range was too close. The young woman cried out in pain as she fell to the ground and lay still.

"I truly am sorry for this" Integra softly whispered as she placed the weapon back in her coat and walked over to Marianna. She untied the rope and removed the gag. "Give her a Christian burial, as is her right" she requested as she stood to her feet and left the house, followed by her retainer.

Marianna let out a great sob as she struggled to her feet and ran over to Seras' still body. She wrapped her old arms around her little child's form and hugged the young woman to her chest, her tears choking her lips as she wailed her grief. The sounds echoed in the tiny house as sadness overwhelmed the old, lonely maid.

But the grief was not long undisturbed as the door to the house was suddenly opened.

Marianna watched as Alucard silently enter the room, his face a mix of sadness and determination as he stepped over to the two women. He knelt before the old maid, and with a brush of his hand he looked upon Seras' still form. Then his eyes lifted and fixed themselves on the grieving grandmother.

"She is still alive" he softly announced, and his words gave Marianna a great joy as she sharply looked up with hope in her eyes. His next words froze her heart. "But she will not last for long, and only another life can save her."

Marianna, in her great age and wisdom, knew what he was asking of her and without hesitation she nodded her head.

"Seras" Marianna called to the girl in her arms. "Seras, can you hear me?"

The young woman, her blood draining from the hole in her chest, could barely murmur a soft response.

"Seras, you must listen to me carefully" the old maid spoke quickly. "You don't have much time left, and there is only one way you can live."

"You must drink my blood."

At the words, which held a degree of commandment and plea, Seras shifted in agitation. Marianna knew this was a sign she did not want to perform such an act, but she would not allow her young one to die.

Withe the determination of a mother Marianna lifted the young woman's head to her neck and settled her face into the crook where the pulse ran. She then turned her eyes to her undead companion.

"Alucard, please cut open a slit in my throat" she calmly requested with firm eyes.

The vampire, though hardened by his undead life, was taken aback by her demand but he could not refuse her insistence. With a deft movement, so quick Marianna could not feel the slice, he had opened a wound where Seras' mouth lay against the skin.

"Thank you" she responded with a smile at the young demon as she turned back to Seras. "You have to drink, Seras" she commanded as she pushed the young woman's mouth against the blood which freely flowed. "If not for yourself, then please do it for a world-weary old maid." Tears flowed down her weathered face as a soft smile settled on her lips. "I don't want to be alone again, so please don't leave me."

Seras frowned as drops ran down her own face, and with trembling movements she opened her lips and the blood poured into her mouth. Marianna, her body growing weaker from the loss, settled her back against the wall and pulled the young woman further against her neck. She was relieved when she felt her adopted granddaughter also push closer, and she slowly closed her eyes.

"Alucard?" she asked softly as she felt the world grow dim. "Please, bury me beside your grave." Her words were so light, even he had difficulty understanding them. "Elena would have wanted it...that...way."

Alucard watched as the transfer of life, one sacrificed for another, was finalized as both slipped into the arms of death. With a gentleness he had forgotten, the vampire separated the two and laid Seras upon the ground. He lifted Marianna and left the house she had occupied for so long to fulfill her final wish.

Left alone in the cottage, after a few minutes Seras' body began to shift. The young woman's eyes fluttered open and she looked about herself in some bewilderment before she realized where she lay. With tired limbs she raised herself onto her arms and looked about for signs of the intruders and Marianna.

Seras could vaguely remember being shot, and Marianna's words for her to drink her blood, but beyond those fragmented memories there was nothing. Her answers were soon in coming as Alucard suddenly stepped into the house, his face showing both remorse and joy. She could understand his joy at seeing her alive, but the sadness in his eyes confused and scared her.

"Where is Marianna?" she softly asked as, with the help of the wall, she stood to her feet.

"She is buried now" he hesitantly replied as he stepped toward his creation. "And we must now leave."

"Buried?"! Seras exclaimed as her hands trembled upon the wall. "No! She can't have...!"

"There is no time for your grief" Alucard pointedly remarked as he suddenly caught her as she fell forward. The young woman, disgusted at his touch, pushed him away, but he appeared not to care. "The hunters will soon find we are here and they will not allow us to leave the island."

"Let them come" she challenged as tears of blood streamed down her face. "What should I care for this life?"

Alucard's eyes flashed and he suddenly wrapped a hand around her throat. He shoved his face into her own and his lips were curled back in a snarl.

"Because Marianna sacrificed her own to save it!" he yelled in anger. "I will not let you throw it away for your mere selfishness!"

Seras, startled by both his actions and his words, did not argue with his point and he released his hold on her throat. Alucard sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but his attention was suddenly caught by a sound as he turned his head slightly.

"The hunters are coming along the cliff" he commented in a hurried voice. Then his eyes turned worriedly upon the young woman. "And you are too weak to escape them" Alucard bluntly explained, but a grin flashed across his face as an idea came to his mind. "I will distract them while you move to the wharf. A boat is there which is scheduled to leave this night, and I have already arranged for an empty box to be placed in the hold. Use it."

Those were his final words as he suddenly disappeared. Seras saw only a swift movement leave through the door, and she barely had time to raise her arm before he was gone. Now she was again left in the lonely house, the fire burnt low to only glowing coals as she looked around in helpless confusion.

However, Seras knew time was not on her side and she quickly determined to make use of the spare moments. She gathered a few articles inside a small bag, mementoes of her mother and Marianna along with some of her personal items from the trunk. Then, with a final glance around the room, she exited the building and began walking toward the cliffs she knew were not far off from the sounds of waves crashing against rocks.

However, Seras allowed herself a last look at the cottage, dark and cold now amongst the shadowed fields. She smiled sadly at the lonely home, but a voice in her mind was telling her to keep moving forward without delay. The young woman obeyed the voice, a comforting companion in an odd sort of way, and proceeded to the cliffs.

Seras hoped she could somehow rendevous with Alucard after his distraction and they could both depart from the island. As little as she wanted to see the monster who had doomed her soul, she did not wish to remain alone in the world which now seemed so large to the weary traveler.

Unfortunately, as she reached the cliffs she realized her wishes would not materialize.

Seras had been following a clump of trees which had hidden the coastline from her view, and as she arrived at the end point of the foliage she had come upon a standoff.

Alucard stood at the edge of cliffs which looked out upon the sea. Before him stood Integra and Walter, her pistol at the ready as there appeared to be no escape for the vampire.

"The end of your existence, Alucard" the young blond spoke as she glared at her nemesis.

He must have sensed Seras' presence, for he smiled widely in her general direction as his eyes flickered as a sign to Seras.

What she could not have guessed was the sign was one of farewell as he suddenly stepped backward and over the cliff.


	12. Homecoming

A/N: Final installment of the series. A thanks to all those readers who managed to hold on to the very end.

Homecoming

Seras covered her mouth to muffle her scream of fear as she watched Alucard disappear from her view. The report from Integra's weapon did nothing to help her emotions as she slumped to the ground even as the two hunters rushed to the edge. She could barely overhear the cursing of the other young woman, but she had no doubt the waves from the sea were even now taking his body out to the Mediterranean.

However, the voice in her mind still gave her strength and she gathered her thoughts. With her growing speed and left the cliffs, a final farewell in her memories, and rushed to the city. Within minutes she found herself on the docks and soon her search found the ship, ready to sail and with most cargo loaded.

Seras frantically looked about for signs of the box, and she knew she had found the correct item when she stumbled upon a wooden crate with the tag "Adrianna" labeled upon the side. She smiled wistfully at the nickname given to her mother by Alucard, and with a furtive glance around, stole into the container.

For a moment as she shut the lid, the air seemed tight and she had to fight the claustrophobia which threatened to overtake her senses. However, she quickly realized she did not even need to breath, as her lungs were now still and even the comforting rhythm of her heart was no more.

Thus for the longest time Seras lay still in the makeshift coffin, her ears listening to the cursing of the sailors as they loaded the last of the cargo aboard the ship. She felt herself piled atop many odd boxes, but her own remained on a firm level and the cry of the ship's whistle was heard as they left port.

With a few tears for the departure, for she had not had time to place any flowers upon Marianna's grave, she left the homeland of her mother. Fortunately the sun was beginning to rise, and she felt an overwhelming urge to slip into slumber. She unsuccessfully fought the strange sensation and soon she was in a dreamless sleep.

Her rest was needed as the following days were trying for the new vampire.

Seras readily understood she needed to flee from the island as fast as she could, but the way north proved a harsh learning experience. She found she could no longer travel as a normal passenger could because of the risk of discovery, and the harsh burns which were caused by the light of day.

Thus the young woman avoided buying tickets on trains, and instead allowed herself to partake of the luggage compartments. The companionship of humans was of little use for her, for now she held the hunger of the undead and their blood called to her senses.

Seras was able to stifle her feeding habits for the first few days, but as they worn on she found herself growing weaker and more desperate for nourishment. Only the encouraging voice kept her spirits and strength to repulse from her need for human life.

One small glimmer of hope lay in the final destination she had chosen for herself. The lonely woman, in her solitary meditations, could find no other place more welcoming than the comforting smile of the old man she had met in Cologne, Baron Vilhelm Von Lichtenstein. Perhaps in his old age and with his compassion, he would accept her for what she had become.

So the days of travel passed as a dream, one tinged with nightmarish qualities, and soon she found herself stepping off the station at Cologne. She at least liked to give the appearance of normalcy as she called a carriage and paid for the fair to the hotel. Her coffin would arrive and be carried to her room at a later time, but for now she wished to hunt out her old companion.

Seras, her task daunting in such a large city, first paid for her room and then instructed the driver to drive her to the Cathedral square. The young woman was delighted to see the city again, with its ageless buildings and familiar dress of the people. She could hardly hold back her eagerness to see the grand church in all its majesty, but upon arrival she was to be sorely disappointed.

As the carriage rounded the last corner and entered the square, Seras looked out the window and was instantly repulsed by the sight of the large holy shrine. The mere glimpse caused her to recoil and hiss venomously in the building's direction.

Her unclean eyes could net set themselves upon God's domain.

"Turn around, driver" she ordered her chauffeur with a weary sigh as she felt horses turn about. "I wish to return to my hotel."

However, they had not quite come about when the door of the carriage suddenly opened and with a deft leap a familiar person stepped into the moving vehicle.

"Baron!" Seras exclaimed as by habit she made room for him on the seat.

His agility surprised her but his mere appearance more than swept aside such thoughts. With bold movements she threw her arms about his person and gave the elderly gentleman a strong hug. He seemed unsurprised by the strength behind her limbs, and a warm smile crept across his weathered lips.

"I do hope you were not leaving without seeing me" he teased as he returned the gesture.

"Oh, no, Baron" Seras explained as she looked up into his face. "I was here to find you."

"And what a treat for me to have such a lovely woman searching for me" the Baron mused with a laugh. Then he seemed to notice the absence of a certain person. "But where is your friend?" he asked, and his smile dropped as Seras turned her face away and returned to a seated position.

"I am afraid he has died" she announced with a tinge of sorrow in her voice. "And...and there is something I wish to speak to you of" she admitted with hesitancy.

"Then we shall do so at my home" he replied as he suddenly called out for the driver to go to a certain address. "The room of a hotel is no place to speak of such important matters. But for now, tell me what has taken place since our separation."

Seras thus retold the tale of her adventures, lying about nothing but omitting important details about the finale along the cliff. The Baron appeared not to notice the gaps in coherency, for he did not interrupt her with questions.

In speaking of her journey Seras failed to notice they had broken free of the city's boundaries and were even now traveling in the beautiful countryside. Her story finished as the carriage turned onto a private drive which led to a magnificent old manor house. Trees lined the gravel road and as they reached the door they were met by a friendly valet who kindly opened the carriage door.

Seras could not help but notice the pallor of his face and the coldness of his hands as he helped her from the vehicle, but the grandness of the situation took hold of her thoughts when she stepped into the main hall.

Aged sideboards covered the walls along with dozens of portraits, large and small, which were littered about the area. Statues with pleasant faces and some lurid poses were well placed about the room and a staircase went up to the second and third floors of the manor. She turned to applaud her host's tastes and his wonderful home, but her body froze in fear at the sight she was presented.

The Baron, the kindly old man she had known, was standing beside the closed front doors with a strange smile upon his face. What truly terrified her senses, though, were the fangs which protruded from his lips.

He suddenly crouched low to the floor in a stance of attack, and Seras could do little more than take a step back before he pounced upon her. She shrieked and was pushed back against one of the walls, her unneeded breath coming out in gasps as his face stood mere inches from her own.

Then he began to laugh.

Seras watched in complete puzzlement as the Baron released his hold on her body and took a step backward, his form shaking from the mirthful chuckles which escaped his lips. She could hardly believe what had happened, and may not have had his fangs still not been visible and his eyes not the hard, cold red of a vampire.

"When you reach my age, my dear" he suddenly spoke in humor. "You will find pleasant the scaring of the young, if only for the expressions upon their faces."

Seras blinked as she took in his words and his calming demeanor, and she slightly relaxed her body. But still, she could not comprehend the sweet Baron as he still appeared to her; a frightening hunter with cold instincts.

"You truly must forgive an old man his amusements" he pleaded as he again stepped backward and bowed in his old-fashioned style. "There is so rarely a time one meets a vampire as young as you are that one must be given some liberties in testing their abilities."

"You...so you know?" Seras asked with a stutter of shock. "And you! You also are a vampire?"

"Indeed" he spoke with pride as he puffed out his vested chest. "One of the oldest and strongest vampires in the world, a reason I believe your friend detested with jealousy" he added with a wink.

"Then Alucard, he knew as well?" she questioned as she felt her knees buckle with the passed excitement.

The lack of nourishment also did nothing to help her tightened nerves.

"Wait a moment!" the Baron exclaimed as he caught her before she hit the floor. "I see you are one of those few 'human' vampires who dislike the need for blood" he chided as he helped her into a nearby chair. "Perhaps you will change your mind, but in the meantime I have some nice horse's blood in the cellar, vintage 1492."

The days passed with ease as she became the new tenet in the Baron's large mansion. She soon learned his night staff was made entirely of 'lost' vampires, those without masters who were still too young to survive without guidance. Besides a room of her own, she had also been given a proper coffin in which to sleep, for the Baron had refused to have her slumber in the simple wooden box she had brought back from Sicily.

However, upon her insistence she had kept the box, now used as a chest, as a keepsake of her adventure. Often she would find herself seated upon the crate and looking out the windows upon the lush countryside, dreaming of past journeys and lost friends.

But she had also found an old acquaintance in an unlikely spot, and the credit was given to the Baron for the discovery. He had noticed her faraway glances at some moments, and had asked her what she had been thinking. Upon hearing she had been listening to a soft voice in her mind, he had smiled in understanding.

"What you hear is the soul of Marianna" he had explained, a realization which had made Seras both cringe in horror and smile in delight. "For her sacrifice she chose to become a part of you and to remain with you until you both are released from this existence."

"So I truly am speaking to Marianna?" she had asked in astonishment.

"Yes" the Baron had answered, and he had noticed her look of fear at the soul's entrapment in herself. "And remember she chose her end, and by her own words wished for you to be with her. Now she has the chance to be with you always."

Seras was deeply comforted by the idea of having such an honorable companion within herself.

A few weeks after her arrival, Seras found herself within the city for a short excursion. While the inhabitants of the manor had been kind to her, she somehow felt a great need to visit Cologne on this night.

She could not explain the emotion, but a feeling of great excitement ran through her still veins as she found herself wandering the familiar street which traveled past the hotel Alucard and she had stayed within. For a short time she stopped at the front doors, and a sad hope began to come upon her of seeing her deceased companion come through them with his usual grin.

Her dreams were not to be, however, and after a few minutes she walked further on.

Soon she found herself at the last building which blocked the wondrous view of the Cathedral, and she sighed deeply at her state. The Baron had cautioned her against entering sacred areas, as her fledgling state would not be able to handle such sanctity without assistance.

And so she stood at the edge, her eyes downcast as she looked upon the shadow of the religious building which stretched even to where she stood.

However, from the other side of the building she was against another shadow revealed itself, one tall and thin. Seras blinked in surprise as the edges of the person seemed to twist and bend at the will of the owner, and she longed to turn the bend and find who had such power.

For she hoped she would know the creator of such a shade.

Unfortunately, before she could gather her courage the figure and their shadow disappeared from her view, and she was left with an empty feeling within herself. She slowly leant against the wall at her side and allowed herself a few lone tears to slide down her face.

She was surprised when a cool pale finger reached out to catch them.

Seras quickly turned and with a hidden expression she looked to find Alucard standing behind. He was leaning against the corner of the wall, his customary smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. His young child rose to her feet, her face still a mask of indifference, and she took a step toward him.

"How?" she quietly as her eyes held a hint of curiosity. "How did you survive the cliff?"

Alucard chuckled at her question.

"The cliffs were my refuge from the world" he explained with evident pride. "I merely fell onto one of the many sandbars below and hid in the caves until the hunters had gone."

Rather than reply Seras simply stepped up to where he stood, and with one swipe of her hand landed a rather harsh blow to his cheek.

His self possession slightly stunned, Alucard was knocked backward but quickly regained his composure.

"I see you are still angry with the fate I have given you" he mused with a grin.

"Have you come for me then?" she asked in a shaky voice filled with anger as her fists lay clenched at her sides. "As though you were a knight rescuing a damsel?"

"Perhaps" he teased in an amused tone which only further infuriated his child. "But perhaps there is time enough for such a crusade when the damsel is more willing to be taken away."

"Are you willing to wait that long?" she harshly questioned.

Seras, however, was surprised when silently Alucard stepped forward, gallantly took her hand, and kissed the fingers one by one. The young woman was reminded of the days when they had traveled together as fond companions, and his gentlemanly habits had flattered her ego.

She shook her head, though, and freed her hand from his gentle grasp, unwilling to be consoled by his efforts. He would need to try much harder before she forgave his treachery and the journey would be long for both of them, if it were to ever end.

"Not now, maybe not ever" she quietly whispered as she turned her back to the monster who had made her what she was.

"Until then, my lady" Alucard whispered from behind as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her body, which caused her to stiffen. His chuckle showed his amusement at her reaction, and he seemed unperturbed as he possessively pulled her against his chest. "Until then you are still mine."

**The End**


End file.
